


There is my heart for you to hold (Feel the beat, feel the one blood?)

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And it's not graphic at all, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, Elemental Magic, Emotions, Feelings, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Realism, Mystic Falls, Rayna Cruz's storyline more precisely, Read notes for more info, Revenge, So yeah, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, TVD au, The Vampire Diaries AU, The Vampire Diaries References, Vampire Hunter Louis, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampire hunter Barbara, Vampires, Violence, Witch Perrie, and i repeat; the person isn't really human;;;;, and the boys are vampires, because obviously LouisandHarry are soul mates, but like I suck at writing but I'm tagging all of these just in case, but like;;; no death, if not IT'S OKAY YOU CAN TOTALLY READ THIS FIC, im tagging this in case it bothers someone?, just... Read, modern time, not so human being buried alive, probably lmao, so if you're familiar with it... good for you, soul mates, the girls are humans, this fic is based on an antagonist from TVD, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: “You,” the man says simply, voice slightly breathless.Louis instantly frowns, eyes narrowed. He feels like he recognizes the man, but he can’t put his finger on where he saw him. “What are you doing here?” he asks instead, trying to make his voice sound firm and assured.The man’s alarmed face changes, the corner of his lips rising in a smirk. “I could ask you the same thing, bawcock.”Louis’ frown deepens at the endearment, because this man and he are certainly not on that level yet.“I’m a journalist,” Louis says, even though it’s a lie. He is pretty sure the boy can’t really legally justify his presence either.“You too?” the man replies, his smirk constant on his face. It’s like he’s sharing a private joke Louis can’t understand, or remember. “So you are also here, in this blood-spattered hotel room, for some folklore stories?”And then, Louis remembers.Harold E. Styles.or a vampire AU where famous vampire hunter Louis meets human Harry, and they go through hell to stay together and have their forever.





	There is my heart for you to hold (Feel the beat, feel the one blood?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so bear with me, folks.
> 
> So as you can see, this fic is a The Vampire Diaries AU, inspired by an antagonist that was on The Vampire Diaries series 7. I LOVED Rayna Cruz’s storyline, and I originally had another total different idea in mind with this plot, but somehow it turned into this instead. I hope it won’t be too bad.
> 
> If you don’t watch the show, it’s totally okay. You can read this. I tried to explain everything as best as I could. My friend who edited the fic told me she understood everything.
> 
> But, if you do watch the show and haven’t made it to season 7, I do believe you’re safe and can still read this fic without being spoiled about the show. But that's up to you.
> 
> Also for those who watched the show, I took some liberty with Rayna’s hatred for vampires. In the show, apparently Rayna does not “appear to hate all vampires, just ones that are like the one who ruined her life, as she mentions briefly that she had a vampire lover once. But also believes that vampire-human relationships do not work out in the long run, as she ended up staking him in the heart for unknown reasons. So she apparently is very capable of looking past her own hated of vampires and capable of feeling about them in a positive way on occasion.” However for the purpose of my fic, I changed that bit a little, and instead Louis hates all vampires because that’s how he’s been since he was turned by the shamans. I guess…. Just… Read the fic, it’ll make sense. Hehe.
> 
> Regarding the story… It is quite different from my other fics, because in the beginning, the main story between Louis and Harry takes place in the flashbacks. Then we’re back to the present. 
> 
> Also, since the story takes place in the past, more precisely in late 19th century, I tried to write the dialogues as accurate as possible, but… I’m not good at history. And it’s hard, OK!? So indulge me if there are some inaccuracies with my vocabulary, and also my historical knowledge. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics title taken from the song ‘Freeze You Out’, by Sia.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend Liz (twitter: [@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry) // AO3: [Dont_Stop_Larry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry)) for being my beta. She was so busy with school and life in general, but she still took time to read this fic and all. Please, check out her fics! :)
> 
> Of course, credit to The Vampire Diaries (that you can watch on CW and Netflix) writers for creating the character Rayna Cruz. Loved her.
> 
> And, of course, I don't own One Direction.

**2016**

Louis is exhausted. He wishes that it was only mentally, but it is even worse when you are tired physically. His muscles are screaming for him to stop, but he doesn’t.

He’s running.

He has been running for at least ten minutes now. He knows Liam is on his trail and that the vampire will probably catch up to him sooner or later. In spite of Louis’ enhanced strength and reflexes, he doesn’t have enhanced speed like those vampires.

Despite knowing all of that, Louis still risks a few seconds, allowing himself to catch his breath. He stops running and leans against a tree. The forest goes for miles and miles, and Louis feels like he is going in circles.

“It’s over, Louis,” says a voice behind him.

Louis shuts his eyes briefly before swirling on the spot to face Liam. The vampire is holding a gun in his hand, aimed at Louis.

Louis raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Really, vamp? You’re gonna shoot me?” he says, his smirk still in place on his face. “You must have figured it out by now that I regenerate, right?”

That’s a thing that came along with Louis' enhanced abilities: longevity.

Since Louis joined the _Brotherhood of the Five_ , his only purpose in life has been to eradicate and incarcerate vampires with a magic artifact called the Phoenix Stone — a red, round-cut gemstone with several veins within that swirl when activated. The stone is part of The Phoenix Sword, which Louis uses as his main weapon. Basically, this stone was created as a supernatural prison to trap and house vampire souls. It’s literally a Hell for vampires.

And so Louis’ duty is to kill every single vampire and whoever stands in his way. That’s what he has been chosen for, and what he has to do… until his last breath, as long as his life lasts. Louis is not immortal, but he still has the ability to continually resurrect from the dead. Apparently, Liam and his friends hadn’t known that when Zayn had thrown a knife at Louis’ throat.

It’s Liam’s turn to raise an eyebrow, a small smirk making its way onto his face. “Yes, but this time I have a plan.”

Before Louis can respond, Liam shoots him.

**

Everything is black. He could very well be in a black hole, but Louis knows how this works. This time though, he sees something. No, not something… Someone.

“Harry?" asks Louis.

The figure stares at him, a pair of emerald eyes seeming to pin Louis down. And then he turns around, and disappears.

“Harry!”

Louis' body feels like being pulled by something, and then it's the void again.

**

**1886**

The last time Louis was in New York, he had stood in Manhattan, watching with fascination as 1,500 arc lights were being installed in the city. During that moment he thought: “This is it. That’s what Earth should have: humans, and only humans, making their own way into the future. A safe future without monsters.”

Now, as he looks at the Statue of Liberty, only dedicated a few weeks ago, from his bench in Battery Park, Louis glares at the articles he has been reading for the past few minutes.

There have been attacks in the city, and although the murders was painted as a serial-killer, Louis knows it is much more than that.

With a frown, he pulls his book out of his pocket, and goes to the pages with all names of vampires he wrote down. He always makes sure to keep count. There are a lot of them on these pages, but Louis knows it’s not over yet. He needs to continue, to fulfill his father’s work, and God knows there are more creatures out there, like the one who is killing people in New York right now. Louis really needs to catch the monster.

He lets out a sigh, deciding to put away his diary for now. He pulls out a lighter from his other pocket, quickly finding a cigarette. He is so glad that James Bonsack created a machine five years ago which now automates the manufacturing of cigarettes. Louis was getting tired of rolling them.

The Statue of Liberty is standing proud and far away, surrounded by the starts twinkling in the night sky. Tonight is a clear sky, no clouds in sight. There is no else in the park, at least Louis thought so.

Someone clears his throat besides him.

Louis’ body tenses up. His lashes sweep up as he looks to the side, blinking at the stranger standing near him.

It’s a young man, most likely Louis’ age. (Well, sort of. Louis looks twenty five, but he hasn’t been twenty five for a very long time.)

At first glance, the young man doesn’t seem to be a vampire, and that assumption is confirmed by Louis’ enhanced abilities. This guy is very much human. His eyes are a vibrant green, his skin quite pale, but not the I-need-blood-in-my-veins kind of pale, more like a milky smooth, soft kind of pale.

His short brown hair is hidden under a top hat. He’s wearing a black knee-length topcoat, and Louis can briefly see his velvet white collar under his overcoat. Black high heels fidget on the ground, and Louis’ gaze is brought back to the man’s face when the stranger speaks up.

“Excuse me, Sir,” he says with an appealing voice, his eyes glancing between Louis and his cigarette. “May I make use of your lighter? I reckon I’ve lost mine.” He lifts his gloved-hand, showing a cigarette.

Louis blinks at him slowly, before clearing his throat. “You may.” He holds out his lighter, making the stranger smile.

“Much obliged,” he replies, gratefully taking the device to light his cigarette. Once it’s done, he gives it back to Louis, who puts it back in his coat pocket in silence, glancing sideways.

The stranger’s gaze falls on Louis’ newspaper on his lap, the headline **“Serial Killer on the Run”** standing out. He takes a drag from his cigarette. “I wrote that article,” he informs casually, without Louis asking. Louis has never been much of a talker.

Louis’ eyes retrace their path to the stranger’s face, before looking down at the article written by a certain Harold E. Styles. He takes another puff of his cigarette, his eyes lingering over the script lines.

“Interesting article, Mr. Styles,” says Louis after a bit. He looks up in time to see Styles’ bottom lip caught between his teeth, before the boy beams at Louis’ compliment.

“Thank you, Mr. …” He frowns, tilting his head in question.

Louis gives him a tight, polite smile, lowly bowing his head and feeling his own top hat shifting on his hair. “Tomlinson.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Styles says affably. “May I?” He indicates to the bench with a hand.

Louis minds, but he nods nonetheless. “So you reckon this is the doing of a serial-killer?” he asks as Styles sits down next to him. He anchors his attention on the boy, who has a small smile at his lips and a cocked eyebrow. Louis elaborates, “That they like to bite their victim’s neck, and leave them bleeding out?”

Styles doesn’t immediately reply, but instead studies Louis with piercing scrutiny, probably thinking of his next words. For some reasons, Louis wonders if the guy knows better than what he lets on in the article.

“Well,” Styles finally replies. “It could not very well be the doing of a certain European folklore, could it?” he says with a wry smile.

Louis cocks a brow in surprise. So, this man _does_ know better. “And pray, do tell, what folk story are you referring to?”

A little smile touches Styles’ lips. “There are stories about vampires.”

Louis nods slowly, carefully. “So I’ve heard.”

Styles anchors his attention on Louis. His eyes are slightly narrowed, expressing curiosity. “Do you believe any of them?”

Louis hesitates. It’s not very often that he discusses vampires with people, let alone strangers. But there’s something about this boy’s lusterless eyes, something… It’s like this boy had seen a lot of direful things, and still isn’t afraid of discovering more atrocious things.

Louis licks his lips, deciding to go with rationality, paraphrasing a Polish-British writer he likes. “I believe that… The world is a strange place, but we do not need to believe in a supernatural evil when men alone are wicked enough.”

Styles’ face doesn’t show anything, and his eyes don’t leave Louis’ as he brings his cigarette to his mouth. His eyes have the color of swamp green in a forest in the darkness at night. “I agree with you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis’ lips twitch. His cigarette is all consumed. There is no reason for him to stay here. He has a job to do, so he slowly stands up.

“Good evening, Mr. Styles,” he nods his hat. “Be careful. There’s a serial-killer on the run,” he says with mirth that he can’t help.

With a faint curve to his lips, Styles nods. “You too, Mr. Tomlinson.”

**

It takes two days for Louis to track down the supernatural serial-killer. He stakes the vampire right in his heart, and leaves New York without looking back.

On his way to the train station, he gets into his hands the newest article of Harold E. Styles. He smiles, and leaves for Memphis.

He doesn’t see Harold E. Styles after that.

That is, until a year later.

**

**2016**

Louis is being brought back to life, he can feel it. Within a few seconds, his body will reborn from the ashes, like a phoenix. Louis supposes he must thank the Shamans for that.

When he was made who he is, Louis went through a ritual. Eight Shamans gave their lives to Louis, giving him this longevity. He ages, just like any ordinary human, but at a slower rate. He can be killed only a handful of times: the number of lives he was granted to is limited to the Shaman’s lives. Throughout his whole life, Louis has been killed three times.

This is now the fourth time, and he has four other lives left.

**

**1887**

Louis is starting to lose patience. And when you live a long time — with hunting fast creatures and all — patience is kind of very important.

He has been chasing a vampire for months now, but without succeeding in killing him. So far, Ambrose has been the hardest supernatural creature to kill. Louis had to admit, the vampire lives up to his name, he didn’t get the Latin name for nothing. Ambrose is truly immortal, but Louis will not stop until he changes that.

Besides being hard to catch, Ambrose happens to be a very resourceful monster. He managed to frame Louis for many of his violent massacres, using a trick that is a clear disadvantage to Louis. The monster had compelled people with a simple eye contact, controlling their minds and giving them instructions. Louis had to keep a low profile for a while, and he eventually had to leave Memphis before getting into too much trouble. 

Long story short, things got messy and personal between them, especially after Louis tried to lure Ambrose by killing his lover. Since then, Louis and the vampire have been playing a cat-and-mouse game, and despite Ambrose’s clear rage, Louis intends to be the cat till the end.

Louis had followed several leads (murder cases as humans call them in their newspapers) and he eventually ended up back in New York, a year later after he departed.

He doesn’t find Ambrose, but he does find a quite familiar face.

**

Louis opens the hotel bedroom carefully. He closes it as soon as he’s entered, eyeing the now murder scene.

There’s blood everywhere, but most importantly on the king-size bed. There’s crimson red covering the white sheets and the yellow blanket, as if someone had poured ketchup on a banana. But the smell is far from being pleasant. It’s raw, acrid air, a heavy and festering scent. A clear slaughter had happened in this room.

Helena Hudson, age 32, had been brutally murdered at nine in the evening the night before at this hotel in New York. Witnesses told she had gone back to her room after taking her dinner in the main dining room, accompanied by a gentleman. The man was now missing.

However, to Louis’ displeasure, the presume killer hadn’t fitted Ambrose’s description as Louis expected, but he still had to go investigate when he had heard that the victim had died, drained of her blood, with only a bite left at her neck. (Really, police officers are easy to get information out.) Obviously a vampire was responsible for this, and it was Louis' job to put an end to that.

Louis had waited for the scene to be cleared out, so he hadn’t expected to see another person on the murder scene when he enters.

The individual has their back to Louis, but when they hear the sound of the door closing, they immediately turn around.

Louis is surprised to see a young man, who seems slightly familiar. The lad is looking at Louis with wide eyes, clearly he hasn’t expected to be caught because it is evident that he isn’t allowed to be here either.

“You,” the man says simply, voice slightly breathless.

Louis instantly frowns, eyes narrowed. He feels like he recognizes the man, but he can’t put his finger on where he saw him. “What are you doing here?” he asks instead, trying to make his voice sound firm and assured.

The man’s alarmed face changes, the corner of his lips rising in a smirk. “I could ask you the same thing, bawcock.”

Louis’ frown deepens at the endearment, because this man and he are certainly not on that level yet.

“I’m a journalist,” Louis says, even though it’s a lie. He is pretty sure the boy can’t really legally justify his presence either.

“You too?” the man replies, his smirk constant on his face. It’s like he’s sharing a private joke Louis can’t understand, or remember. “So you are also here, in this blood-spattered hotel room, for some folklore stories?”

And then, Louis remembers.

He remembers a cold night in Battery Park, when a young man had asked for Louis’ lighter. They had discussed vampires, but only in a few words, and during a short time. Louis doesn’t remember much from that night, except that it has been a cold evening.

But now, seeing the man again, Louis remembers. He hasn’t changed. Maybe his hair is a bit longer, very curly too, and this time he doesn’t have his top hat on. He’s dressed like Louis, in all black.

“I think it’s the same killer from last year,” the man, Harold E. Styles, says, not waiting for Louis’ response.

Louis blinks, and blurts out without thinking, “No, it’s not.”

Styles, who was back at inspecting the room, drags his snoopy eyes onto him again. He frowns at Louis’ words. “How would you know?”

Louis can’t tell him it’s because he himself killed the serial killer last year, who happened to be a vampire, and not simply an average killer.

“Just a hunch,” he replies evenly.

Styles smiles secretively. “Well, I often have hunches, too. And unfortunately, in the journalist department, it is not enough sometimes. I came here to collect clues.”

Louis crosses his arms over his chest, getting slightly annoyed for some reason. He doesn’t need a civilian to get into trouble because of their curiosity. “You are not allowed here.”

Styles crouches down near the bed, observing the mattress. He doesn’t even glance at Louis as he answers. “Neither are you.”

Louis huffs a snort, rolling his eyes. He really isn’t in a mood to deal with a prying human.

Finally, Styles stands up, glancing at Louis. “How did you know it was a different killer?” At Louis’ arching eyebrows, he continues, “The serial killer from last year used to leave marks on his victim’s neck, yes, but he never left anything behind him. This one is different, and definitely messier.”

Louis nods, because yes, that much is true. He hadn’t really thought of that though. To him, all vampires are the same. They bite their victims, drain them of their blood and leave them for dead. Sometimes, some of them are even messier, crueler. But when Louis killed the Manhattan killer last year, he hadn’t exactly asked him why he chose not to leave blood behind him. He couldn't care less, and he didn’t really let the vampire talk anyways, with him plunging his sword into the vampire’s heart and all.

“So,” Louis drawls out, cocking an eyebrow. “You still think it’s the doing of a… Supernatural creature?”

Styles gives him a level look. “I do. And you do, too.” At Louis’ silence, he smirks. “You’ve been hiding your crossbow, not subtly, I might add, behind your back since the moment you saw me in the room.”

Louis licks his lips, his hands tightening on the weapon behind his back as he stares at the floor. His mind is running out of ideas. He needs to get rid of this human, for his sake and safety.

“Quite a weapon you have here, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis looks up at that, Styles’ face split into a wide smile. Louis knows it’s useless to argue. But he has a vampire to catch.

“Listen here, you don’t know what you are dealing with,” he warns. “You should stay out of this, before you end up like her.” He gestures to the place where the woman had been laying.

If he had hoped for Styles to deflect, he quickly comes to the realization that the boy is really looking for an adventure.

“I know what I’m getting into. I know it is risky. But, pal, I have something you don’t have.”

Louis highly doubts that. Still, he indulges Styles. “Which is?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Harold smirks, and opens his mouth, but Louis doesn’t register any words that come out of the boy’s mouth, because at that moment, Louis is taken by a surge of hatred, and he knows the vampire killer is nearby. 

“Go,” Louis snaps, cutting Styles off.

The man stops talking, a frown appearing on his face. “Excuse me?”

Louis groans, getting his weapon ready. “The killer is here. Just go.”

Instead of listening, of course, Harold’s frown deepens in incomprehension. “I don’t understand,” he says slowly, confused. “How do you know?”

Louis lets out a hiss, and it’s partly because of the boy’s damn curiosity, and partly because the hatred feeling starts becoming stronger. The vampire is getting closer. Louis doesn’t know why the creature would come back to the crime scene, but he figures he may be hiding in a room nearby.

Then Louis’ eyes widen in realization.

The vampire is staying at the hotel. And he is probably gonna take another victim. It’s a risky move, but if the vampire is insanely thirsty, he won’t think logically.

He turns, ready to open the door, but then swirls around again when he realizes Styles had walked towards him, ready to follow.

“You stay here,” he instructs the man, firmly. “This is not a game.”

Styles chews on his lips, but Louis sees that Harold doesn’t need any more convincing.

“He’s a vampire, isn’t he?”

Louis doesn’t see why he should deny the truth. Obviously Harold has done his research.

He nods.

Harold glances between the door and Louis. “I wish you luck.”

Louis nods again, and leaves the room without another word.

**

One of the perks of having a magical sword is that when Louis kills his victims, he’s not messy. He’s generally a good fighter, and he usually gets the task done quickly. He dives the sword into the creature’s body, and then the soul of the creature goes right into the sword’s stone, forever trapped in Hell.

The only downside of it all is that Louis needs to take care of the body afterwards, and by that, he means burning it. He’s always managed to do it discreetly, but how does he bring a vampire corpse outside the hotel without being seen? 

Louis stares at the dead monster and lets out a groan. He glances at the bedsheets, and decides that it’ll do. With practice, he wraps the body. Now, he just needs to get rid of it.

Of course, that’s when someone enters the room. Louis widens his eyes, contemplating if he’ll have time to drag the body under the bed somehow to hide it, then fight the intruder, but then he spots Styles by the entrance.

Louis lets out a relieved sigh that quickly turns to a mixture of annoyance and resignation. Of course he couldn’t have expected Harold to listen to him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks with a breathless voice. The adrenaline of the fight has left him, and Louis’ entire body aches. He just wants to get rid of the monster and go to bed. Maybe get a couple of drinks beforehand.

Styles doesn’t answer him — instead, his eyes are glued to the wrapped corpse. A stain of blood has started to form, and he looks up at Louis with an expression of the utmost calm, though his eyes are wide.

“Do you… Erm, do you need some help, maybe?”

He sounds rather composed despite the unusual situation, but after all, what does Louis know? In one year, a lot can happen. Maybe this man has had a share of supernatural adventures, although Louis highly doubts it. This Harold E. Styles is an odd man.

“Do you often drag corpses through the night?”

Harold chuckles, but it’s more nervously than anything else. “Can’t say that I do, no.” He looks down at the corpse again, then at Louis. “There’s a baggage cart in the corridor outside,” he says, indicating the door with a thumb, eyeing Louis uncertainly. “And conveniently, there’s a huge black suitcase.” A smile makes its way on his face then, and Louis notices a dimple.

Louis can’t help but grin in turn. “Let’s get to it then, shall we.”

They manage to put the body in the piece luggage, then the luggage in Styles’ vehicle, a _Hansom_ with two wheels. They drive to a place where Louis knows he can burn the body in a furnace without anyone seeing.

During the short trip, Styles doesn’t talk. He doesn’t ask questions, and Louis is grateful for that. He can’t read minds, and as far as he knows vampires can’t either, but he wonders what is going through the boy’s mind.

In all his career, Louis has never, not once, done a job with someone else. He had met vampire hunters, two to be precise, but they were part of some organizations that Louis can’t remember the names of. They were very good at what they did, but not as good as Louis. They asked Louis if he wanted to join, but Louis was better off on his own. He didn’t need anyone. He just wanted to fulfill his destiny and leave the Earth in peace. 

Again, Louis and Harold work in complete silence as they carry the body to the furnace and watch it burn in a dead silence. 

Until Styles finally speaks. 

“So, is this what you do then?”

Louis turns his head to look at him. Harold turns his, waiting. 

Louis nods. 

Harold licks his lips, and Louis spots the little wrinkles on his forehead as the boy thinks deeply.

“So vampires are real.”

Louis huffs a laugh, he can’t help it. “No flies the journalist.”

Harold gives him a look, but he’s smiling nonetheless. It’s an odd situation. Louis thought that he would have run by now. Humans don’t know about vampires. Either because they’re too scared to acknowledge it, or because they just don’t come across them. If they do, they either end up dead or compelled to forget their existences. 

There are folklore stories about them, of course. He remembers briefly talking about it with Styles, that night in the park.

Harold E. Styles got his proof, after all. 

As if reading his thoughts, Harold says, “It wasn’t a normal serial killer last year, was it?”

Louis slowly shakes his head. “No, it really wasn’t.”

Harold accepts it with a nod, going back to watch the fire. There is no vampire now, the body’s gone. 

Without looking back at Louis, Styles speaks up again. “I remember what you told me, last time.” He glances at Louis. “That the world is a strange place, and men alone are wicked enough. But truthfully… There are more powerful men—”

Louis’ face contorts in a grimace. “They are not men. They’re spawns of satan.”

Styles watches him curiously. “Have you ever met a…” He pauses, visibly searching for the right words. “A decent vampire?”

Louis stares at him. “No, I haven’t. In all the years I’ve lived, I have yet to meet one. They’re evil creatures, a mistake of nature. They shouldn’t exist at all in the first place. My job is to protect humans from them.”

He watches as Harold opens his mouth once, twice. He probably has a lot of questions. “How long have you been doing this?” he finally asks with a frown, his voice softer.

Louis doesn’t like it. And he doesn’t feel like sharing. If he could compel, he would make this Harold E. Styles forget everything.

“You should go home, Harold Styles,” he says in lieu of answer. “The world is a dangerous place. You be careful.”

And with that, he turns his back to him, walking away.

“It’s Harry,” the man says from behind him.

Louis looks over his shoulder at the pretty, brave, and mysterious young man. Styles — Harry — doesn’t offer anything else. He just stares at Louis with a twinkle in his green eyes, the corner of his mouth lifted upwards. 

Louis nods in acknowledgement, not really knowing what to do with the information. So he just says, “You stay safe, Harry,” and leaves the man.

**

Louis didn’t intend to stay in New York after that. He was going to leave, and continue his chase. He still needed to kill that dangerous vampire Ambrose.

But he stayed. He stayed for a day, and that’s all it took for him to meet Harry Styles again, like two magnets brought together.

Fate was enjoying herself. 

It took them only a few months to fall in love, despite everything between them. They weren’t from the same decade, they weren’t from the same world, but their connection was stronger than anything else.

And a year later, Louis still didn’t leave. 

For a year, Louis almost forgot what his real purpose in life was.

But for a year, Louis truly felt like he was living life, for the first time in decades. 

**

**2016**

Louis gasps, sitting bolt upright.

As always when he wakes up from dying, he is completely naked. He internally winces at the coldness on his skin. He gathers his thoughts, his eyes scanning the place he’s in. There isn’t much space, and he seems to be in some sort of walled area… or maybe a pit of some sort.

“Here,” a voice says from above him.

Louis looks up, only to have some clothes tossed in his face. He scowls, but he knows he is powerless right now. To his displeasure, he realizes he is too short to get out without assistance; he can’t climb up the wall, even though it’s only a few feet taller than him.

So, it seems like Liam does have a plan.

Louis dresses himself in silence, Liam turning his back to give him some intimacy. _How kind of him,_ Louis thinks bitterly.

“They belong to me, sorry if they don’t fit,” Liam informs casually, as if this was a normal situation and he was Louis’ friend, lending him some clothes.

Louis finishes dressing quickly, and once he’s done, he puts his hands on his hips. He eyes up and down the wall again, as if doing so would allow Louis to magically levitate to get out. He knows it's not possible.

Liam must sense, or hear, that Louis is done dressing up, because he turns around, looking down at Louis.

“Who’s Harry?” Liam blurts out, frowning down at Louis.

It takes a lot of self-control for Louis not to let anything show on his face. He glares at the vampire, a cold expression in place.

He doesn’t answer. Liam’s face is painted with confusion and a frown, as if thinking of something. Then he visibly shakes his head, and presses the matter. “Was he…" he pauses and tilts his head, his brown eyes observing Louis’ face as if he could guess Louis’ secrets. “Was he Mr. Hunter?” he finally asks.

Louis clenches his fists. “Cut to the chase,” he cuts off, tone as sharp as the edge of his sword. Which reminds him… Where the hell is his sword? This monster and his stupid friends probably took it.

Liam narrows his eyes at him, lips twitching up, probably guessing he has touched a nerve. Oddly, he doesn't push it. That makes Louis slightly wearier.

“Whatever, I don't care,” Liam snorts.

Suddenly a ringtone fills the air. The vampire promptly answers his phone, ignoring Louis, stuck down the wall.

“Yes, Sophia?” Louis hears Liam say, before walking away and disappearing from Louis’ sight of line.

So it looks like Louis is going to be stuck in here for a while. Great.

He wishes his mind was off to find a way to get out of here, and kill Liam. But instead, he is haunted by the only memory that never leaves his mind.

Harry’s death.

**

**1888**

Louis enters the house, but something immediately feels off.

“Harry?” he calls out, although already knowing he won’t get an answer.

He wields his sword he keeps hidden under his long coat. It’s very convenient that the weapon is very short, around 14 inches, looking almost like a dagger. At the pommel in the hilt there is the phoenix stone, glowing red. A new vampire soul had been welcomed to it earlier. Louis was satisfied of his job well done, but his happiness fades as soon as he scans the living room. It’s empty. 

He slowly makes his way upstairs to the bedroom in silence. At this moment, he wishes he had a better hearing like vampires. The door to their room is ajar, darkness waiting for Louis on the other side. He dreads what he is going to see once he pushes the door open. Mentally taking a deep breath, he opens it.

His eyes immediately fall on the unconscious body lying on the bed, arms crossed over the chest.

“Harry!”

Louis drops his sword on the floor without thinking, running to the bed. He quickly scans Harry’s pale face, noticing that his forehead is bloody and a cut can now be found on his right cheek, blood around his mouth.

What the hell happened to him?

“Harry, wake up,” Louis says, trying to contain his growing panic. He is so distraught he doesn’t entirely feel the hatred flooding through his body. He runs a hand through his boy's curls. “Wake up!”

“Oh, he will,” a voice says from behind him.

Louis swiftly turns around, wide-eyed. Ambrose is standing in front of the door, Louis’ sword in his hands. He hasn’t changed much from the last time they’d met, without much surprise. His brown messy hair is longer, but his face is still the same, a pale face contorted by hatred and blood thirst, with a scar on the right cheek. Louis’ jaw clenches as the vampire turns the weapon in his hands, observing it with a dark smile on his face. When he looks up at Louis, his silver eyes are full of mischief.

“What have you done to him?” Louis growls as he clenches his fists, staring at the vampire with disdain.

“Do you remember the last time we saw each other?” Ambrose says slowly, not answering Louis. “You said…” he fakes thinking, trying to recall Louis’ words. “You said, ‘I do not care how long it will take me to bring you down, I will kill you someday.”

Louis swallows a breath, unclenching his fists then clenching them again.

Ambrose continues casually, as if he is enjoying the situation. He definitely is. “And then you went on about how you do not have a weakness…” He lets out a chuckle then, his eyes flickering to Harry. At the time Louis said that, it was true. But not anymore.

“What have you done to him?” Louis asks again through his teeth.

“Nah-ah,” Ambrose tuts, raising a finger. “I have not finished my story yet.” He takes a step forward, Louis eyeing his movements carefully. “Do you remember when you killed my lover?”

Louis raises his chin. Of course he does. “You mean, your monster? Yes,” he says firmly, not breaking their eyes contact. “I remember killing her. You should have heard her scream.”

Ambrose’s eyes darken, and Louis knows he shouldn’t be provoking him, especially when Harry is still unconscious, but he can’t help it. Louis’ blood is boiling.

The vampire looks down at the sword, at the red gem stone where his lover is now trapped. When he looks up at Louis again, his eyes flash with a fierce light.

“And soon you will know the feeling.”

Louis glances at Harry quickly, before glaring at the monster. “You will not kill him, because I will kill you first!”

Ambrose’s face contorts in amusement, and he starts laughing. “Oh, I am afraid he is already dead.”

Louis’ breath stops, and before he can turn around to take Harry’s pulse, the vampire launches himself at Louis, plunging the sword into Louis’ chest, right into his heart.

Louis gasps, his hands automatically grabbing the blade as Ambrose stares right into his eyes, shoving the sword deeper. He doesn't take his eyes off of Louis’ as he pronounces the next words to Louis. “Let’s see how you deal with your lover when he is the monster.”

Louis frowns, trying to fight, but his eyes are dropping, his heart stopping.

And then it’s the void.

**

“Louis! Louis, please! Wake up!”

Air pushes back out of his lungs as Louis wakes up, coughing. He blinks fleetingly, trying to regain his senses. Harry appears before his eyes, and for a moment Louis thinks he’s dead for good, because surely that’s not possible. He has to be in heaven if he's reunited with Harry.

“Harry,” he gasps desperately.

“Yes,” Harry breathes out, cupping Louis’ head. “It's me.” His green eyes scan Louis’ face, the worry lines on his forehead deepening.

And it’s real; Louis can feel the soft hands on his skin.

“He said you were dead,” Louis whispers incredulously, his hands traveling Harry's whole body, just to be sure that his eyes aren't deceiving him.

Harry licks his lips, helping Louis to sit up, but doesn’t say anything. And really, by now, Louis should have noticed it, should feel the familiar and endless anger running through his veins, but it’s dulled by the relief of seeing Harry alive.

He grabs Harry’s arms then, his eyes connecting to Harry’s. There’s life in his eyes, although it seems veiled. But he’s not dead.

Harry inhales sharply then, looking aside. Louis follows his gaze, and sees the bloodied blade. The sword has been taken out of his chest, most likely by Harry. The weapon is inoffensive to Louis, who isn’t a vampire and therefore cannot be trapped inside the stone. But he still can be killed.

This is the second time Ambrose has killed him.

When he looks up at Harry, Louis wishes that he was dead. Because this cannot be happening.

“Harry,” he whispers, voice laden with incomprehension and fear.

Harry’s face isn’t the same flawless face that used to be, but is instead slightly transformed, red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around his now dark eyes… And there are fangs coming out of his mouth. Actual fangs.

He’s panting, eyeing Louis’ blood on the sword, and… No, this can’t be happening.

“I am sorry, Louis,” Harry says through his teeth, voice wavering. “He did this to me.” His whole body is shaking, probably because he's forcing himself not to jump on the blood, or Louis.

His hand wraps around Louis’ to enlace their fingers, but Louis immediately pulls away. He sees the hurt passing in Harry’s black eyes, but he ignores it.

“Get away from me,” Louis winces. His mouth speaks the words, though his heart is in contradiction.

Harry’s eyes search his, his face showing hurt. “Louis… You know I would never hurt you,” he murmurs barely, trying to resonate with Louis.

“Get away from me,” Louis says again, more forcefully. His sharp tone breaks through the quiet night, but Louis is pretty sure he can hear his own heart break instead.

Harry gulps and slowly stands up, closing and unclosing his hands, not knowing what to do. He lets out a shaky breath, turning around as if ashamed or hiding himself.

His back faces Louis, and that’s all the Hunter needs to grab the sword and knock the vampire out.

**

Louis has been leaning against the steel door for over one hour now, his head against the cool door. He’s been waiting, and thinking and thinking nonstop. Because he knows what he has to do, but he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to do it.

He doesn’t have enhanced hearing, but he swears he hears it when Harry’s heart comes to a faster rhythm, the boy finally waking up on the other side of the door.

“Louis?”

Louis shuts his eyes, exhaling. He feels like he hasn’t properly breathed since he came back to life. He feels like constantly drowning, and even Harry is out of reach now.

The doorknob moves, but it won’t open. Of course not, since Louis locked Harry in.

“Louis!? Are you there?” Poundings on the door can be heard. “Louis, please!”

He hears the distress in Harry’s voice, and the hurt. He also think he can pick up fear, and that makes Louis’ heart hurt so much, but he doesn’t know what else he is supposed to do.

“Louis,” Harry whispers in one last try, before silence falls on both of them.

Louis opens his eyes, but doesn’t move.

Harry stops trying.

**

It’s almost twenty two hours later when Louis opens the cell door.

His heart breaks when he finds Harry lying on his back, his chest slowly rising.

Ambrose killed Harry, but not before making him drink his vampire blood. And so Harry died with vampire blood in his system. When he woke up, he officially became a vampire in transition. But for a vampire to fully turn, they have to consume human blood within the twenty four hours after their death. And Louis let too many hours pass.

Harry turns his head to look up at Louis, registering his presence. His eyes that once were full of life are now a faded green color, showing exhaustion. His skin is pale and he looks weak and so fragile, so breakable. It takes everything in Louis not to break at the sight.

Just one drop of blood and Harry could become the opposite. He could become stronger, faster... But that would mean becoming a monster, surviving with blood and creeping in the shadows. Louis knows that, deep down, Harry doesn't want that. Even if, right now, Harry's whole body aches for blood.

Harry exhales slowly, eyes fixed on Louis. “So…” he trails off, his voice raspy. His throat is probably burning, asking for what he is thirsty for. “You…” he coughs, and Louis tries not to immediately rush at his side. “Are you just going to let me die?” His voice breaks at the end, as if suddenly realizing that Louis is probably going to do that. Yet he manages to sound surprised, but also resigned. He knows what Louis is, he knows what Louis does. He kills vampires. And if his boyfriend happens to be a vampire, Louis is still going to kill him. He has to.

“Trust me,” Louis says, his voice sounding surprisingly steady as his eyes don’t drift away from Harry’s face. He gulps his pain down. “Death is better than becoming a monster.”

Harry’s eyes don’t leave his as he stares at Louis in silence. Finally, he opens his mouth, “I have no desire to die," he confesses faintly.

Louis is pretty sure his heart is going to burst out of his chest. But he doesn’t give in.

“Nor you have the desire to live like a monster for the eternity.”

He expects Harry to tell him something like, ‘why don’t you let me be the judge of that’, but of course that’s not what comes out of his mouth. Instead, Harry finishes Louis off, breaking him more than he thought possible.

“I love you,” he croaks out. “And I know you love me...” Louis closes his eyes. The slow pronounced words ring in Louis’ ears, painful and so true.

Louis does love him, and that’s why he gotta do it.

“I am sorry,” Louis breathes out, finally kneeling down next to Harry. He doesn’t hesitate when he laces his fingers with Harry’s, his other hand cupping the boy's cheek. Harry’s skin is cold and his hands are shaking. Yet Louis still doesn’t hesitate when he leans over his lover, his face only inches away from Harry’s.

Harry blinks slowly, exhaling. His eyes stare right into Louis’ soul. Louis wonders if Harry can see his guilt and his sorrow, his love for him. How sorry he is, and how he wishes there was another way.

“I forgive you," Harry answers his thoughts, in a whisper.

Louis didn’t realize he was crying until a single drop falls on Harry’s cheek and Harry blinks. He squeezes Harry’s hand, and if Harry had any strength in him, he would have probably squeezed it back.

Louis sees the tears in his lover's eyes.

“I am deeply sorry,” Louis whispers.

**

**2016**

Louis rubs his eyes and shakes his head, as if he could shake the memory away just like that.

“So, Louis Tomlinson," Liam starts casually later, after his phone call. "Here’s the thing… You,” he says, pointing a finger at Louis, who crosses his arms in response, “are gonna stop trying to kill my best friend.”

Louis scoffs. “I can’t,” he answers bleakly. “I marked him with my sword, and so shall he die.”

Liam stares at him blankly. “Yeah… Yeah, okay... but… is it possible that, I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Maybe you just don’t kill him?” He changes his tone then, opting for something softer. “He’s like my brother.”

Louis huffs a laugh, dropping his arms as he looks elsewhere. “Family…” he says bitterly. “That’s funny… The whole reason why I am doing this is because of family.”

When he looks back at the vampire, he notices that seems to have caught Liam’s attention. “Why are you doing this?” the vampire asks bluntly.

Louis tilts his head, a pleased smile on his face. “I thought you and your little friends had looked up everything there was to know about me?”

For a while, Louis was off the job. Well, if you could say that. He had actually been captured by a group of people who were members of something called the Armory.

Then he was incarcerated in an asylum (long story) and was brought back to life thanks to one of Liam’s friends. In a sense, maybe Louis owed them. But his killing instinct was stronger, and he had to eradicate Liam and his group of vampire friends.

His previous victim that was supposed to be trapped in the stone was Liam, but instead the boy was protected by his vampire friend named Niall Horan. Louis had _almost_ had Liam, and when Niall went in front of Liam to shield his friend, Louis’ sword marked Niall instead.

Being marked by the sword basically means you are condemned, so ever since, Louis’ duty is to chase Niall Horan and kill him. The task has proven to be relatively hard so far, but Louis likes a challenge.

Also since then, Liam, Niall, and their other friends have been constantly trying to put Louis down, so that he could not harm Niall. Obviously, Liam and his little friends don’t know what they are up against. Louis cannot be beaten easily. He always gets his victims in the end, it’s only a matter of time.

Liam makes an annoyed sound. “Your background story is quite mysterious, Louis Tomlinson. But my friends are digging you up,” he says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

Louis raises his eyebrows, unimpressed once again, and slightly bored. He has other things to do that give a history lesson. The less Liam and his little friends know, the better it is for Louis. He doesn't know if there are actual archives about him, and he hopes not. But knowing the Armory, they probably kept tabs on him.

“All you have to know about me,” Louis starts, “is that my father envisioned a world without vampires, and I will not rest until I see his vision through.” His tone is cool and confident. “Not until I kill every single vampire,” he finishes slowly.

Liam makes a face at that, clearly not on board with Louis’ plan. “Why? I mean, I get it, okay.” He stops himself, sighing. “But not all of us are bad vampires.” He stares at Louis, apparently trying to make a point. “We do not hurt innocents. Niall doesn’t hurt anyone.”

Louis shakes his head with a scoff. He knows where this is going already. “Oh please,” he says in disgust. “Is this the part where you’re trying to convince me that some vampires are good and therefore I must spare their lives?”

Liam doesn’t answer immediately. He stays quiet, observing Louis for a moment. Louis doesn’t take his eyes off, staring right back at the vampire.

Eventually, Liam speaks. “I get it,” he says slowly. Louis narrows his eyes. He doubts this monster gets him. “You’ve been conditioned this way. Hunting vampires is your identity, yada, yada.” He waves a hand. “You ever wonder if there’s a way to change that, perhaps?”

Louis is taken aback by the question. Of course, he sees a flash of green eyes when he blinks, but he ignores it.

Louis was forced, compelled to kill his own _father_ , because of a _vampire_. The only reason why he accepted being enhanced by the shamans was because Louis wanted his revenge. And so the vampire that made him murder his father became Louis’ first victim.

Louis was made like this to get rid of the monsters that walk the Earth, because these creatures should not exist. They’re a mistake of nature.

So no, he cannot change who he is, and he won’t, because he has to kill them all first.

“No,” Louis answers shortly, “I don’t. Because there’s not.”

Liam frowns at that. “There’s always a way to change. People aren’t just black and white. Just like all vampires aren’t evil.”

Louis arches an eyebrow at that. “All the vampires I’ve met, they were only acting as what they really were: monsters. I’ve lost count of how many I killed, but they deserved it,” he says assuredly with a firm tone. “They wracked villages, killed endlessly without a care in the world.” He stares into Liam’s eyes as he finishes, coolly. “They’re monsters. You’re a monster.”

Liam shakes his head again, opening his mouth. It seems like he won’t stop trying to give Louis some arguments. “Niall isn’t like this,” he tries again.

And Liam is obviously stalling for time. Louis must find a way to get out of here.

“Listen,” he cuts the vampire with a sigh. “Trust me, everything would be much easier if you just let me kill your friend.”

At that, Liam’s face darkens, his posture straightening. “I don’t think so. Never gonna happen. Over my dead body.”

Louis gives him a dark smirk. “That’s a good thing you say that. I intend to kill you too, anyways.”

The vampire opens his mouth to respond, but instead he closes it with a frown. Louis watches as he pockets out his phone again, reading something.

“If you have somewhere else to be,” Louis starts slowly, annoyed, “by all means, go. I’m gonna kill you in the meantime.” He starts smirking. He’s gonna enjoy killing Liam.

Liam ignores him.

**From: Sophia**

**The hunter’s lives are limited. Only four more left.**

When Liam looks down at him, it’s he who is smirking. “Not if I kill you first.” He holds up his shotgun, aiming it at Louis.

And then, he pulls the trigger.

**

It’s way later, when Liam is leaning against the tree with a mug in his hands, watching the hole on the ground that he sealed earlier, that his cell phone vibrates in his pocket. With one hand he pulls it out, whistling.

**Incoming call from Sophia Smith**

“Yeah Soph?” Liam answers the phone, sipping on his coffee.

“Where’s Louis?” Sophia promptly asks, sounding panicked.

That makes Liam straighten up. “Erm, probably dying all over again in the grave I dug for him.”

Barbara’s voice suddenly speaks through the phone, having taken the phone from Sophia’s hands. “You idiot, dig him up, now!”

Liam frowns, his heart flipping in his chest. “Why?”

“Don’t ask questions, just do as I say! Louis can’t die again!”

“Why?” Liam asks again. He is genuinely lost, and Barbara seems distraught.

“The wounds from his sword? It's linked to his victims,” she informs Liam hurriedly. “If Louis dies for good... so does Niall.”

Liam drops both his phone and mug, diving onto the ground in a flash. As quickly as he can, he starts digging with his bare hands, eyes wide.

“Please, no, please, don’t be dead,” he begs. He doesn’t really know how long he left Louis under the ground, but Louis probably had time to die at least several times. Liam fiercely hopes he’s wrong, because if he isn’t, Louis might be on his last life. And Niall… Niall can’t die, he can’t.

So Liam frantically keeps clawing at the dirt, praying that it’s not too late.

“Please be alive, please,” he says, panting from the exertion, but increasing his pace.

Hands appear, and Liam exhales shakily before tugging on them, shoving the dirt away from Louis’ chest and face. He pulls Louis’ body into his arms, promptly bites down on his own wrist, and brings it to Louis’ mouth, knowing that vampire blood is probably the only thing that can heal him. But the hunter's eyes remain closed, and he doesn’t move. With horror, Liam notices that Louis won’t drink his blood, and that his body is still immobile.

“Come on, drink,” he groans, on the verge of exploding from panic. “Damn it, no!”

He lays Louis down, pinches the hunter’s nose and gives him rescue breaths through his mouth.

_Louis can’t die._

He can’t.

_Niall can’t die._

“No!”

He presses his hands on Louis, doing chest compressions on the lifeless body.

“Come on, Louis Tomlinson,” he pants. “Breathe! Come on!”

_Louis cannot die. He can't._

So Liam keeps doing chest compressions. He tries so hard that he thinks he hears the sound of Louis' ribs cracking, but he just keeps trying.

"Come on,” he grunts. "Breathe!"

He gives one last compression, and suddenly Louis awakens, bolting upright in one sudden movement. Liam lets out a relieved sigh, falling backward on his bum as he stares at a very much alive hunter. At this instant, Liam thanks all the Gods that exist.

_Louis isn’t dead. Niall won’t die._

Louis coughs, bits of dirt falling from his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Finally the Hunter stops, gasping for air.

"Thank God," Liam can't help but say, and he realizes he probably should have kept it down.

Because when Louis lifts his eyes to look at him, it's with a furious expression on his face.

Before Liam can even react, Louis grabs him at the neck in a one-handed choke-hold, making Liam stand up. The Hunter grunts when Liam grips Louis' hands in vain.

Forcefully, Louis throws Liam, sending the vampire flying backward several feet before ungraciously landing on the ground. Liam groans in pain, lifting his eyes to look at the Hunter walking towards him.

Louis is glaring at him menacingly, Liam’s blood still coating his mouth, standing there in total nudity. Despite that fact, he looks threatening as hell. 

Liam struggles to get back on his feet, catching himself with a tree nearby. “So,” he tries, voice wavering. “Where did our discussion end earlier? Oh yeah…” He lets out a nervous chuckle. “We can talk about Mr. Hunter now if you want, I'm all ears.” He watches carefully as Louis stops a few meters away, clenching his fists.

He expects the Hunter to shut him with a fist to his face, but to his surprise, Louis answers him.

“He was my boyfriend and also a vampire, and I stabbed him right into the heart,” he answers, detached.

That shuts Liam up. He frowns at Louis. “You killed your lover?” He sounds shocked, a bewildered look on his face.

Louis arches an eyebrow. “That surprises you? He wasn’t my lover, he was a monster.”

Liam tries to think of how to respond, while also considering his options. Louis may not be a vampire, but he has the lives of eight shamans backing him up. And he’s way older than him.

Louis must notice his searching eyes, because he lets out a chuckle. “Go ahead,” he says, amused. “Run.” He tilts his head, with glacial blue sliced eyes anchored on Liam. “I don't mind chasing. I always catch my prey.”

Liam gulps, before his super hearing indicates him that some people are approaching.

The back-up.

He raises his hands in surrender, giving Louis a small smile. "Maybe I could, erm, get a ‘I just saved your life’ head start?"

Louis gives him an unimpressed look. “You were the one burying me alive.” He takes a step forward, promptly bowing down to take the shovel on the ground. He arches an eyebrow at Liam. “Oh, and you shot me. Twice.”

Liam silently prays that they arrive, and fast. “Technically, when I buried you, you were dead.”

A branch snaps nearby. Liam doesn’t let anything show on his face.

The Hunter narrows his eyes at him, before breaking the shovel handle over his knee. Liam chews on his lips. Great, he's going to get staked. “Don't worry,” Louis says through his smirk. “I don't miss.”

Before Louis can throw the stake though, he’s shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Liam gives a relieved sigh, smiling despite himself.

Louis groans, bringing his hand to his neck to retrieve the dart. His eyes widen, but before he can move, he's shot in the back with another dozen of darts.

Liam watches as the soldiers of the Armory (courtesy of Barbara who’s a member of it) quickly surround Louis, whose face is painted with pain and anger.

“Fire!”

Louis slowly turns towards the men and women behind him, and is shortly shot in the chest with another dozen darts.

The Hunter growls and turns around to face Liam, a dark look on his face. For a moment, Liam is afraid that Louis will have enough strength to jump on him, but he quickly notes the boy’s pale face. He looks woozy and is probably gonna pass out in the next few seconds.

“Apparently, neither do they,” he whispers to Louis.

Louis opens his mouth then, and only Liam hears him with his vampire hearing. Because, ever so faintly, Louis whispers one familiar name.

“Harry…”

And then he closes his eyes and falls to his knees, collapsing face-first onto the ground.

**

When Louis regains consciousness, he’s hit with a déjà vu. Slowly, he sits up in his bed, recognizing instantly the room he is in.

_No._ _No, not again._ He can’t do this again.

“Rise and shine,” a voice speaks up.

Louis’ eyes fall on the window of glass, Liam standing on the other side. Louis scowls, taking a deep breath. He wishes he could throw some punches; unfortunately the vampire is out of reach right now.

“It’s over, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam says, and god did his voice become more annoying? Maybe Louis will kill him before killing that Niall Horan.

He doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Liam darkly, not moving.

“Tell me how to save Niall,” Liam continues on a strong tone. “Tell me there is a way to remove the mark.”

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Louis smiles slowly.

“Tell me,” Liam snaps, eyes darkening.

Louis rises from the bed and places himself in front of Liam, though still behind the glass. He stares at the vampire in silence, before exhaling the word, “No.”

Liam inhales deeply, and Louis watches his nostrils flare, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“You’re gonna rot in here,” he informs, as if Louis didn’t know that already.

Louis snorts lowly. “But if I stay here forever, I’ll die of old age, and your friend will die with me, because thanks to you, I’m on my last life. So really, your brother just wins a few years.” He lets out a small chuckle, blinking at Liam with feigned innocence. “He will be living, knowing that he has a death sentence on him.” He shakes his head. “Trust me, let me kill him now. It’s better that way.”

Liam doesn’t respond, so Louis continues. “Have I told you,” he says casually, “that I have a psychic connection to my marked victims?” He taps his temple. “I can hear Niall’s thoughts.” At that, Liam’s face falls, eyes widening. “He knows you guys have no solution, and that he’s going to die.”

Liam maintains eye contact, eyes darkening. “If you tell me how to save Niall, I’ll let you out.”

That sounds interesting.

But…

Louis looks behind Liam in thought, and hums. He looks back at Liam with an odd grin. “You seem to have underestimated me, Liam Payne.” Liam arches an eyebrow, clearly not agreeing with the Hunter. Because who's the one locked in a cell after all?

Louis rests a hand over the glass, a grin still plastered on his face. “And you definitely underestimated my husband.”

Liam’s smug expression drops, leaving a frown on his face. “Your husband?”

“Liam,” Louis continues, looking over the vampire’s shoulder, “Meet Mr. Hunter.”

Liam’s frown deepens and he immediately turns around. He only has time to see a familiar wild mop of curls, before blackness falls over him.

**

**1888**

“I am deeply sorry,” Louis whispers.

Harry’s eyes, that never left Louis’ until now, close, as if he can no longer bear to look at Louis.

And this is it. Louis should let him die. But he can’t.

Louis exhales shakily, running his free hand through Harry’s hair, the other one still grabbing Harry’s. “I am really sorry for condemning you to this life.”

He frees his hand from Harry’s, who opens his eyes at the loss of the touch. He seems to be registering Louis’ words, a frown appearing on his face.

Louis’ heart beats so fast in his chest when he brings his wrist to Harry’s mouth. “Drink.”

One single word that changes everything.

Harry looks down at the offering wrist, before looking up at Louis with wide eyes. “I can’t,” he gasps scarcely.

Louis’ fingers curl around Harry’s curls, his muscle tense but he doesn’t take the word back. “Yes you can, and you will. Drink, Harry.”

Veins appear around Harry’s eyes, the sign of anger and want. But he still doesn’t bite down.

“Harry,” Louis blurts out shakily, his emotions flooding him. “I cannot lose you. I love you.” He closes his eyes briefly, chasing the tears away. It’s the truth. He can’t lose Harry, and if it means letting Harry turn into a monster, then he will do it. “Drink.”

This goes against everything Louis has been raised to, trained against, but he doesn’t care. Not if the alternative means he’ll have to lose the love of his life.

Harry’s eyes are wet and glossy, full of hesitation. Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and Louis braces himself.

Shaking cold hands grasp Louis’ wrist, and Louis wants to close his eyes but he doesn’t. Not when Harry looks right into his eyes once again, searching for the approval.

Louis’ mouth is hanging open, incapable of forming words. So he nods.

Harry looks down at Louis’ wrist, and slowly, hesitantly, he brings it to his mouth. Fangs break the skin, blood immediately flooding his mouth.

Louis gasps, his muscles tensing up and his hand tightening in Harry’s hair. He feels it, the blood leaving his body, being sucked, drunk by Harry. And Louis can’t believe this is happening. Never in his life had he imagined having a bloodsucker drink his blood.

But this is Harry, and Louis can’t let him die.

He doesn’t know what will happen next, but right now, as life is slowly coming back into Harry’s body, thanks to Louis’ blood, Louis knows that this is the right decision.

**

**2016**

The whole Armory is baronial, decorated in old-fashioned style, with most of the furniture made in wood. The air is quite cold inside, so Sophia buries her head deeper in her turtleneck.

She’s sat at a table in the library room, red carpets covering most of the floor. She has been rereading the diary about the Hunter Louis for the past twenty minutes, trying to find a loophole, a way to remove the mark from Niall’s body.

She looks up at a sound, her eyes falling on her vampire friend Zayn.

“Where’s Harry?” she asks with a frown. She hasn’t seen him much lately, and certainly not today. Liam had dealt with Louis on his own, and for some reasons Harry hadn’t been there to help, even after he was back from wherever he’d had disappeared to.

“He went to check on Liam,” replies Zayn, about to draw up a chair and sit in front of Sophia, but then, the Armory alarm goes off.

She throws Zayn an alarmed look, wide-eyed. She catches incomprehension on Zayn’s face, before the vampire reacts quickly.

“The Hunter,” he gasps.

In vamp-speed, he leaves Sophia’s side, running upstairs.

He stops in front of the cell, spotting his friend Liam lying unconscious on the floor.

“Liam!”

He goes by his side in a flash, just as Liam wakes up with a groan.

“Liam, what happened?” inquires Zayn, helping his friend to sit in an upright position.

Liam looks up, his eyes scanning the empty cell as he rubs a hand to his forehead. He looks back at his friend in alarm, his mouth agape.

“It’s Harry!”

Zayn startles with a frown, letting out a shaky breath. “What?”

Liam quickly gets on his feet, his frantic eyes searching for the room although they both know Louis has escaped. He turns to look at Zayn, gawking.

“It was Harry,” he repeats in disbelief. “He helped Louis escape.”

Zayn tilts his head, confusion clear on his face as his frown deepens. “Harry? Why would he do that?”

Liam closes his eyes, promptly face palming. “Because he’s Louis’–,” he interrupts himself, opening his eyes. “Fuck, I didn’t see that coming!”

“What didn’t you see coming?” Zayn asks, growing more and more confused.

“Do they know each other?” Sophia asks, appearing in the hallway and having apparently caught the conversation. “That would explain a lot. And why he seemed very interested to know what would happen to Louis.” She purses her lips, hands on her hips as she observes the broken glass.

“I thought this glass was supposed to resist vampire’s strength?” Zayn asks her, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, not this cell…” Sophia answers, making a face. “Louis isn’t a vampire, so I didn’t put him in the other cell.”

“Sophia,” Zayn groans.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think—”

_Well, Louis may not be a vampire, he does have the strength of eight old shamans with him_ , Liam thinks, internally hissing when he remembers all those times Louis kicked his ass. That guy is small, but his body is full of energy.

“But hang on, wait, let me start again,” Zayn cuts Sophia off, looking at Liam. “Louis and Harry know each other?” he says, dubious.

Liam groans, rubbing a hand on his face. “God, he told me he got turned into a vampire.” He shakes his head. “He told me he killed him.” He frowns, shaking his head. “Obviously he didn’t.” He looks up at his friends, finally putting everything together. “He even said Harry’s name, but I didn’t realize–” he stops himself, shaking his head.

He should have seen it coming. But he couldn’t have after all. He and Zayn have known Harry for two decades now. Harry had moved in town in 1996, according to Zayn, who was the first vampire to settle in Mystic Falls, a long time ago.

Harry never talked about his past, and it wasn’t Liam place to ask. They just accepted him as the vampire who ran away from the past and wanted a new start. Because that’s what Harry did: he’s lived peacefully in the town, without causing troubles.

Liam should have noticed there was something off with Louis Tomlinson, though. After they heard the Hunter’s name for the first time, they all looked him up, trying to find his weaknesses. But then Harry disappeared, without offering any explanation. It wasn’t that much surprising, because he often does that. But this time, he seemed distant, and… scared.

Now everything makes so much sense.

“I always knew there was something Harry was hiding,” Sophia says, arching an eyebrow. “As soon as we heard about Tomlinson, he started acting strange. But certainly, it’s a good thing, right?” she then says, biting her lip. “Harry can’t let Niall die. He will talk to Louis somehow, right?”

Zayn shakes his head, groaning. He probably feels betrayed and confused, and Liam can relate on the latter. “I don’t see why a vampire would affiliate with a vampire hunter,” Zayn spits, more forcefully than intended.

Sophia throws him a warning look. “There must be an explanation,” she repeats. “Moreover, I recall you falling in love with a human once.”

Zayn gives her a dark look. “That’s not the same thing." Except it is the same thing, Liam realizes. “At least she wasn’t trying to stake me.”

“Still,” Sophia argues. Liam appreciates that she takes Harry’s defense. Despite what Harry just did to him, they’re friends. Harry has been their friend for years. “There must be an explanation,” she says again firmly, trying to make Zayn stop arguing with her.

“Yes, there is,” Liam says finally. “It’s a simple one.”

When Sophia and Zayn blankly stare at him, waiting, he sighs.

“Love. They are in love with each other."

**

**1888**

“You can do it Harry, come on!”

“No, I can’t,” Harry groans, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it draws blood.

Louis withdraws his bloody wrist, away from Harry’s mouth. He lets out a long sigh, feeling both exhausted and a bit defeated. He watches Harry’s face, the veins under his eyes, his pupils, which are so far dilated, the green irises are almost gone. His fangs are out, probably hurting Harry, begging him to just get what he wants already. 

Louis straightens up, chewing on his lip as Harry throws his head back, sinking down in his chair. His arms are restrained behind his back with some chains, and he’s fidgeting in the chair, the need to jump on Louis and drink his blood too strong for him.

They’ve been doing this control exercise for a while now, but Harry is a newborn vampire, and he can’t fight his true nature. But he still tries. Just like Louis goes against everything in his body, his hatred for vampires, his urge to kill. Because he can’t kill Harry. 

They both have to fight their nature.

“I can’t get it under control, Louis,” Harry says, his voice cracking. His face is bowed down, his hair falling in his eyes. He doesn’t want to meet Louis’ gaze.

“It’s okay,” Louis whispers, absentmindedly grabbing a towel to clean his wrist. He winces and sucks in a breath as his self-inflicted knife wound stings, and Harry’s head snaps up at Louis’ noise.

His usual emerald eyes are all dark, as dark as a raven. He’s biting down on his bottom lip again, and Louis doesn’t even think before raising his hand (his other arm, not the one with his bloody wrist) to the boy’s face, his thumb caressing the cold skin. 

Harry’s eyes meet his, and in a whisper, he says, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Louis repeats, as quiet as him. He sees it, the regret in Harry’s eyes, the shame. 

Harry becoming a vampire was a big change, and Louis still hates himself for condemning the boy he loves to this awful life. But Harry is still alive, and therefore, Louis can’t bring himself to regret it one bit. He knows Harry feels the same, even though it’s hard. 

Once Harry is calm, his body is no longer trembling and the color returned to his eyes, Louis unchains him.

Harry’s wrists are red from the chains, but the bruises immediately fade away, thanks to Harry’s abilities to heal quickly. 

Still, Louis brings Harry’s wrists to his mouth and kisses them both. Harry’s green eyes meet Louis’ blue ones, and although he looks exhausted, he still cracks a smile at Louis, his teeth, minus the fangs, flashing at him. 

Harry gulps with difficulty, and Louis knows Harry is still craving blood, so Louis lets go of Harry’s wrists. “Go,” he says.

Harry gives him a small nod, and disappears in a flash. 

They’d left the big city a few months ago, and bought a small but practical house in the countryside. Harry couldn’t very well live in a city full of life, not with his urges not under control. 

While he trains not to give in to drinking human blood, Harry has settled for animal blood. Louis doesn’t know if Harry is truly satisfied with animal blood — he probably isn’t — but Harry has never addressed the matter. 

They make it work as best as they can. Harry tries his best to get his thirst under control, while Louis tries his best to not give in, to not do what his body begs him to do every moment of every day.

He can’t kill Harry.

**

“Do you think we will ever be okay?” Harry asks later that night. 

Louis has just finished his dinner, while Harry was just sat there at the table with him, watching.

Louis looks up from his plate, wishing that he could take away the anguished expression from Harry’s face.  

“We are okay,” Louis says, although he knows what Harry truly means. He chooses not to elaborate his answer, and instead pours himself a drink of rum. 

Harry’s features contort in a frown, his brows knitted together in deep thought. 

“Do not think for one second that I did not notice the way you are around me,” Harry whispers dolefully. “I know you are doing everything in your power not to kill me.”

Louis slams his glass down on the table, more forcefully than intended. But he doesn’t say anything.

Harry apparently takes that as the cue to continue. “You will never not want to kill me. That’s just what you are.”

“Just as you will never not want to shove your fangs in my neck,” Louis snaps crisply.

Harry doesn’t flinch at Louis’ tone, probably because he expected, almost wished, that Louis would react this way.

Louis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t think he has the energy to have this conversation right now. “I’m going to bed,” he declares, ungraciously grabbing his plate and glass and almost breaking them both as he throws them in the sink.

Harry doesn’t once budge from his chair, but when Louis walks by to exit the kitchen, his hand flies to Louis’, catching hold of it. It takes everything in Louis for his Hunter side not to react badly at the sudden gesture, but he’s used to Harry and his flying hands. 

So instead, he goes still and closes his eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. He doesn’t move as he feels Harry stand up behind him, his gentle arms wrapping around his waist. He doesn’t pull away when Harry’s chin rests on his left shoulder, and he feels Harry’s warm breath against his cheek, his nose nuzzling his skin. Louis’ mouth hangs open, but no sound comes out. 

When Harry drops a kiss on his neck, Louis doesn’t push him away. Instead his own hands flies to his stomach, resting on Harry’s hands. No matter how strong his hatred for vampires is, and how strong it pushes Louis to kill Harry, Louis won’t give in. Because right now, right here, in this man’s arms, he’s in the safest place. And his love for Harry is stronger. It has to be. 

“We’ll make it through,” Harry whispers in a brittle voice. 

Louis opens his eyes, and finally turns his head to meet Harry’s eyes. There's conviction in them, and Louis can't break it to Harry.

So he smiles and nods, whispering confidently, “Yes, we will, my darling.”

**

They make it work for seven hundred and thirty days.

Until one day, during a snow storm, Louis leaves without looking back.  

**

**2016**

“You took your own sweet time,” Louis tells Harry from behind the glass, a big smile splitting his face into two. He tries to hide the emotion behind it, but really, he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

Harry gives one last look to unconscious Liam, internally apologizing to him in his head. He looks up quickly though, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

“Louis,” he breathes out, not believing they’re finally reunited. He smiles slowly, but it promptly falters when he takes into account the glass separating them. “Take a step back.”

Louis obliges, and with one quick and efficient hit, Harry breaks the glass, immediately setting off the alarm.

Harry wishes they could have had more time to embrace, but he just takes Louis in his arms, carrying him.

Then they’re off, running away together. 

And Louis can’t help it — he thinks of that time he ran away from Harry. 

**

**1890**

Winter is finally here. Louis realizes that as soon as snow starts to fall around their ramshackle cottage. He can see the snowflakes through the window. Time does fly. Louis hadn’t really kept up with the days, too busy catching some vampire who was killing innocent people in the nearby town. 

There’s a warm tea in his hands and a nice fire burning brightly in the fireplace. He’s curled up on their couch in poor condition, and he can’t help but pick at a thread. His mind is lost in thought, focused on Harry. 

It’s been two years since his lover became what Louis despises the most. At this very moment, Harry is outside, hunting down some animals to feed on.

In two years, Harry never once fed from a human. And Louis is proud, he really is, but he knows Harry craves for more. He has been asking for Louis to go to the city, and Louis refused. He doesn’t want Harry to hurt anyone. It’s not that he thinks Harry is not in control, he is, but… He is not ready to share Harry with the world, with other breathing human beings, and with the potential possibility that Harry might get drawn in by their blood. He knows Harry wouldn’t ever forgive himself if he hurt anyone, and Louis is scared of how his Hunter side would react if Harry gave in to the temptation. 

Sometimes, Louis wonders where they’d live, if Harry hadn’t be turned into a vampire. Would they still have bought a cottage in the countryside, away from everyone? Would they have stayed in New York where they met? Would Harry still be a journalist? Would they have a good life? They probably would. They’d probably have kept their nice apartment in New York, and kept their relationship a secret from the world, but behind the closed doors, they would come home to each other and be themselves. Louis wouldn’t struggle with himself and Harry wouldn’t crave for blood and stay inside during the day time. (Sometime, Harry talks about his memories at the beach with his family, and Louis pretends to smile and not show his pain at the fact that Harry will never see the light again, and it’s all his fault.)

Louis burns with anger at the reminder that Ambrose, the vampire that condemned Harry to this nocturnal life, is still out there.

Louis never caught him.

That’s his biggest regret, right after making Harry what he is now. But unfortunately for them, and because of what Louis does in life, Ambrose happened. Really, Louis should have known better than to let Harry enter his life. It's all his fault.

He and Harry, they’re doing okay. Harry is no longer struggling; he is in total control, at least around Louis’ blood. But Louis is scared of every day he spends near his lover. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to control himself. Every day, the need to end Harry’s life grows stronger, and every day Louis gets sicker. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Harry.

Louis shakes his head, standing up from the couch to stand in front of the fireplace. He watches the flames dance in silence, and it reminds him of that time he and Harry burned that vampire corpse. That night Harry learned who Louis was, and still didn’t run away. The day before he and Harry met again, when their story began. The story that led to Harry becoming a vampire. 

Louis’ eyes look up to the object resting on the mantel, the sharp sword and his devil red gemstone encrusted in the pommel.

The wooden floor cracks, and Louis’ body immediately tenses up, his hands flying to the weapon, then he swirls around to face his assailant.

Wide green eyes stare right back at him, palms up in the air as Harry freezes in place, mouth hanging open. “Louis,” he whispers shakily, sounding terrified. “It’s only me.”

Louis drops the sword soon afterward, his eyes wide open at the realization that he could have very well skewered Harry in that moment.

“I’m sorry,” Harry continues on the same tone, as if trying to calm Louis, like he was approaching a wild animal. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Louis draws a slow breath and his body relaxes only a bit. “I didn’t hear you come in.” His voice sounds drained even to his own ears. He can’t image how it must sound to Harry’s developed ears.

Harry finally drops his hands, his worried eyes not once drifting from Louis’ face. “Are you ok, love?”

“I’m fine.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, he just keeps staring at Louis until Louis himself breaks eye contact and glances away. 

He is not fine. 

Harry takes a step forward, and Louis immediately flinches away. That makes Harry freeze at once, hurt passing on his face. 

“Louis…”

Louis gulps, glancing up at Harry. “I just think you should not be standing near me right now.”

He sees Harry’s gaze falls to Louis’ hands, and sees the understanding on his face when he registers Louis’ clutched hands.

“I will be outside in the meantime,” Harry declares.

Louis nods slowly, and his jaw clenches until he feels the muscles tick. 

When it’s clear Louis won’t say anything else, Harry leaves, dragging his feet on the floor. Louis knows he feels conflicted, and that on one hand he doesn’t want to leave Louis’ side, but on the other hand he knows it’s for the best.

“I will see you later,” he says to Louis.

Louis’ back is facing him, so Harry doesn’t see Louis’ pained expression, the tears threatening to fall.

“Yes, love,” Louis whispers after Harry has left and his body has relaxed a bit. “Later.”

**

Harry doesn’t see Louis later, because Louis just leaves. He leaves Harry, hoping it’s for the best.

To take his mind off his new biggest mistake, Louis hunts down the monster that changed their lives. 

**

He finds the vampire a few years later, in 1892.

When Louis finally pierces Ambrose’s cold heart with his sword, it feels like breathing again. The long hatred leaves Louis’ body, and it’s like he is finally free. Like he finally achieved what he was born to do.

But he knows deep down it’s not the case. Many vampires still walk down the Earth, and Louis can never get distracted again. He needs to fulfill his destiny, even it is means leaving behind the best thing he’s had in life.

Even if it means letting one vampire walk free.

**

**2016**

“You could have crushed Liam’s heart,” Louis chides him lowly.

They’re walking fast in the streets. The Armory is located in the countryside, and they had to run for a while before reaching the nearest city. There is only so much Louis’ human legs can take, so they have to find another way to run away.

Harry glances quickly at him before going back to unlocking a random car they’re going to steal. He doesn’t say anything as Louis gives him a look.

“Whatever,” Louis sighs, glancing sideways. “I’ll kill him myself anyways.”

Harry finally manages to unlock the door, and he straightens up at Louis’ words. “Liam is my friend. You won’t kill him. Nor you will kill Niall.”

Louis opens his mouth, and then closes it. Resigned, he moves to open the driver door, but Harry’s hand stops him, looking at Louis as if he’s crazy. “No way you’re driving. Not after all the tranquilizing darts they gave you.”

Louis scowls but nods, because he’s right. He places himself in the passenger seat, while Harry takes no time to put himself behind the wheel, starting the car as soon as the door is closed.

And they drive away.

They stay silent for a few minutes, the only sound audible coming from the car and their breath in synchronization.

Harry can hear Louis’ heart beating steadily. He can smell him, can smell the blood in him, and god it’s been so long. He pulls away as soon as he can on the highway.

Louis widens his eyes, turning his head to look at him in incomprehension. “What are you doing–”

Harry is straddling him, but not too forcefully so that he doesn’t crush him. He wraps his arms around Louis, and as possible as it is in a closeted space, he hugs Louis close.

He breathes in, nosing at Louis’ neck, finally holding in his arms the boy that he lost years ago.

Harry can’t help it, he thinks of that time he found Louis again, after the Hunter took off and left Harry without looking back.

For a vampire that is supposed to live forever, eternity felt very lonely without Louis.

**

**1893**

The vampire sprints until his body gives out, his left leg hurting him badly from the sword injury. 

“Are you not tired of running yet, monster?”

The vampire swirls around with a groan, the ache too unbearable to mask his pain, despite the fact that he doesn’t want to give the Hunter satisfaction. Louis is kind of proud, because he knows he has a reputation around New Orleans. He sees despite it all, that the vampire is scared.

“I will kill you,” the vampire grunts, baring his teeth.

Louis eyes his sword and raises an eyebrow at the creature. “I believe that is my line.”

And with ease, Louis raises his arm and throws the sword like a spear. The vampire lets out a loud scream as soon as the weapon enters his flesh, and Louis couldn’t be more relieved that he hunted down the vampire in the bayou of New Orleans, far from the city.

Now he just needs to burn the body and that’s it.

Louis smiles as he redraws the sword from the vampire’s chest, admiring the glowing red stone that has just welcomed another soul. He wipes the sword on the corpse’s sleeve, and when he judges that it’s clean enough, he puts the weapon back in his scabbard. 

It’s only when he’s watching the body goes in flames that he senses it.

His body is immediately overwhelmed with the feeling of anger and bloodlust, the desire to kill so very familiar.

And so is the voice behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t the infamous vampire Hunter.”

Louis closes his eyes tightly, exhaling shakily. He hasn’t heard that sweet voice in years.

His heart lurches painfully into a beating frenzy. He’s sure Harry must hear it. He takes everything for Louis not to fall to the ground on his knees right now.

In slow motion, he turns around, facing the man he left behind three years ago. He still looks the same, without surprise. Maybe his hair is a bit longer, but Louis wouldn’t really know. They’re in the middle of a forest, and the only light provided in the middle of the cold night is coming from the full moon. But Harry’s facial expression is very well visible and readable. There’s pain, anger, heartache, and betrayal clear on his face, among other things.

Louis gulps as Harry’s vibrant eyes — his piercing gaze — pins Louis down to the ground, he doesn’t dare move or breathe. His heart pounds faster in his rib cage, threatening to burst out of his chest at any time. Harry doesn’t stop staring, and Louis doesn’t have vampire eyes, but he is pretty sure he sees the way Harry’s nostrils flare, and catches the glimpse of the fury in Harry’s eyes.

And then, it happens in a flash. 

Harry grabs Louis by the throat, and the latter immediately starts spluttering, grabbing Harry’s hands in an attempt to make him let go, even though he knows it’s a lost cause. Then Louis’ back hits the cold grass, and Harry is straddling his hips, surprisingly without much force, just like his hold around Louis’ throat. It isn’t a forceful grasp, Louis realizes, because he can actually breath without problem. Harry has released his grip, although he could have very well choked Louis in two seconds.

Harry doesn’t move from his place on Louis’ hips though, and Louis doesn’t want him to. They stare at each other in silence, the quietness of the night only disturbed by the pants coming from Louis. He stares every features of Harry’s face, now that he’s close enough to see.

His hair is definitely longer, falling below his ears, and Louis spots a wild curl that he wants to reach out and tug on. Harry’s nose and lips are still the same — his cheeks have no trace of any flaw. His forehead is wrinkled, certainly not with age but because of the scowl on his face. However, Louis sees it disappear, and witnesses Harry’s beautiful but clouded eyes fill with tears.

That immediately brings the sting of tears to Louis’ own eyes, but he cannot cry. He shouldn’t. He is the one who hurt Harry, not the other way around. Harry didn’t deserve this.

“You left me, Louis,” Harry chokes up, his hand finally letting go of Louis’ throat to grasp Louis’ shirt instead. “Why did you leave me?” he sobs. “I thought we were going to do this together.”

Harry keeps staring at Louis with wet eyes, expecting an answer, but all Louis is aware of is the way his heart skips a beat and begins to pound in his ears, the way his eyes burn and how he can’t contain the tears anymore. He’s pretty sure that if he opens his mouth to speak, he’ll choke up on his pathetic words.

“Why, Louis?” Harry cries out.

“I’m sorry,” Louis gasps, letting it all out. “I couldn’t do it anymore. I didn’t want to end up killing you, Harry.” He sees Harry open his mouth, but he continues talking. “It was too hard to resist. I thought I was doing us both a favor by leaving.”

Harry’s eyes glimmer with fury. “Are you serious?” he squawks. “You leaving me was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me, and you knew that, and you _still_ left.”

Harry gets off Louis, falling onto the grass besides Louis. The latter doesn’t move, trying to control his breath and tears. 

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t want to.”

Harry’s somber eyes stray to him, his expression growing slightly disbelieving. “You didn’t want to, but you still left me.” Not for the first time, Harry’s voice breaks, and so does Louis’ heart.

“I know you’ll never forgive me for that,” Louis sniffs. “But I did it to protect you.”

Harry unglues his eyes from Louis, looking up at the sky as if searching for the answers. “You didn’t protect me. You just broke my heart.”

Louis closes his damp eyes, feeling the tears falling down his face. “I’m sorry,” he repeats weakly.

Harry doesn’t answer. He looks up at the sky for so long, that under any other circumstances, Louis would fear for his neck, but Harry is a vampire and he can take anything.

So Louis doesn’t speak, nor move. He lays on the drenched ground under the moonlight, with Harry sitting besides him. He doesn’t move either, nor does he speak to Louis.

Then, after maybe an eternity, or maybe a few minutes, Harry lowers his eyes to Louis. “Do you still want to kill me?”

Louis feels his stomach tighten. “My Hunter side will always want that. But I will never kill you. I love you, Harry.”

“Stop,” Harry whines, slamming his eyes shut. “You cannot say those words after everything. Not after you left me.”

Louis licks his lip. “I know. But it’s the truth. There isn’t a day I’ve lived without thinking of you.”

There’s another silence. Again, Louis doesn’t know how long it lasts, but when Harry speaks up again, it’s a total change of subject.

“I live in the city, you know. I never killed anyone. I never drank human blood.” Louis stares at him, waiting. “I always lived by your code. I did it for you, and for me, because I didn’t want to kill. I’m not a bad vampire,” he says, voice wavering at the end as he stares at Louis. “Have I not proven that to you?”

“I know you’re not a bad vampire Harry,” Louis hastily says. “You know _I_ don’t want to kill you. I just…” His voice breaks, and Harry stares at him, waiting. “I just want it to end,” Louis breathes out. “I can’t live with it anymore.” Harry opens his mouth, looking taken aback as he realizes what Louis is saying. “I can’t spend one more minute of suffering this endless bloodlust. I want to stop having this urge to kill any vampires I meet, and I… I wanted to be with you, I still do, and I’m sorry I left, I didn’t want to— I just didn’t want to let my true nature take over.”

“Shh,” Harry says, his hand immediately cupping Louis’ cheek, who closes his eyes at the soft gesture. “I know. I understand.”

Louis looks back at him with wet eyes. “Sometimes I regret ever accepting that deal with the shamans. I wish I didn’t let them turn me into what I am today. But I would never have met you.”

Louis thinks it’s ironic. He was made to destroy vampires, but ended up falling for one. When he had the chance to let Harry die during his transition, he didn’t. Instead he let Harry drink his blood. He let Harry be turn into a vampire. He _turned_ Harry into a vampire.

And all this time, Harry was trying to gain control over his true nature, it’s Louis who lost it… Harry has always been the stronger between the two of them, after all.

Harry blinks, a tear falling down his cheek as he bites his lip. “Lou…” he breathes out, voice ladened with profound sadness.

“I wish I could say I regret turning you into a vampire,” Louis continues tearily. “But I don’t. Because I didn’t — _I don’t_ — want to spend my life without you. Please forgive me.”

“I do,” Harry immediately says, dragging Louis into his arms. Louis rests his head on Harry’s knees, and one of Harry’s hands immediately finds its way to Louis’ hair, the other one caressing Louis’ wet cheek. “I love you, Louis.”

Louis blinks at him, his eyes the color of a sky during a rainy day. “You do?” he chokes up.

Harry nods, his tears falling on Louis. “I will always love you.”

One of Louis’ hand makes its way to behind Harry’s neck, and his fingers twist in his hair.

Their face grows closer, their nose touching. Louis doesn’t know how long they stay that way, and he certainly doesn’t know how they end up laying on the grass, Louis’ head on Harry’s chest as Harry’s hands travel Louis’ skin delicately, gently, reverently. 

They stay like that forever, or at least most of the night until the sun rises and they have to find safety for Harry.

Despite the fact that things have definitely changed between them, they never leave each other’s side after that.

It isn’t easy, but they make it through it. Louis’ bloodlust is still there, but so is his love for Harry. And that, it definitely is stronger than anything else.

He holds onto it, as tight as he can, with his vampire by his side. 

**

**2016**

Harry shakes out of his thoughts as he feels Louis’ shaky breath against his skin, his torso moving against Harry’s. He smiles against Harry’s torso, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, hugging him just as close and just as tight.

“I thought I lost you forever,” Harry confesses in a whisper after a short silence, his brain assailed by both his memories and the painful reality that he spent so much time away from Louis. And God knows what happened to Louis… God knows what the Armory did to him.

“I thought so, too.” Louis’ voice wavers, and Harry pulls away at the sound of it, his eyes scanning Louis’ face as if he can’t believe Louis is really here. Louis can relate. He never thought he’d see Harry again. Not after that last time. 

“What happened to you, my Louis?” Harry breathes out, his voice sounding weak and drained. He carefully cups Louis’ delicate face, his fingers brushing the boy’s skin.

He hadn’t seen Louis for so long.

One moment they were together, and the next they were apart.

“I thought you were dead,” Harry repeats, shaking his head in disbelief.

He had looked everywhere for Louis, but with no success. When he had to come to the fact that Louis might be dead, he moved to one small city: Mystic Falls. He didn’t know why he stayed, why he stuck around, eventually becoming friends with Zayn and the rest. But he’s glad he did.

Because fate brought Louis back to him.

He’s here. He’s alive.

Louis tries to smile. “It takes more than a stupid supernatural organization to kill me.” His face darkens then, probably thinking of all the years he’s been held against his will.

Harry’s finger brushes Louis’ ear, and then he leans in. “It’s over,” he whispers. His tone is low but firm. “They are not like that anymore. I will never let them hurt you ever again.”

Louis huffs a smile, his hot breath tickling Harry’s mouth.

And then their lips finally meet.

It’s a tender kiss, but a long one where Harry just conveys all his feelings. His fear when he learned that Louis was captured, his determination to find him, his despair when he couldn’t find him, his sad resolution when he thought Louis might be dead after all these years, and finally the relief that Louis is still alive after all this time, and he’s here, in his arms.

Louis kisses him back, taking the kiss deeper and opening his mouth so that their tongues meet and reunite. Harry’s hands go through Louis’ air as he breathes him in, his hips grinding automatically.

Then Louis pulls away, staring at the vampire with dilated pupils. “We should,” he stops himself, catching his breath. “We should find a motel or something.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods breathlessly. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Louis licks his lips, locking eyes with Harry. “The safest place is in your arms.”

In another circumstance, Harry would have laughed at Louis’ comment. But not right now.

Because right now, his boy is finally and truly back in his arms.

He’s alive, and he’s _safe_ , and he intends to keep it this way.

** 

They arrive at a motel and book a small, square bedroom that has matching wooden and plastic furniture. The floor is wood and the walls are painted beige, with light provided by ceiling lights. There’s pickle green curtains covering the single window next to the door, and two single beds with a nightstand between them.

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Harry asks as he closes the door behind him, Louis already inspecting the bedroom with a scrunched nose.

Louis slowly sits on the further bed, and Harry can’t imagine how exhausted Louis must feel. 

“Please,” Louis says lowly.

Harry nods, and on his way to the bathroom, he kisses Louis on top of the head. Louis looks up at him, and Harry catches the glimpse of a small smile.

Surprisingly, the bathroom seems in a good condition, clean and all. There’s even plain fresh towels that don’t seem to be in a bad state. As Harry gets the water ready, he contemplates shopping down the little shop they saw when they parked at the motel. He recognized Liam’s clothes on Louis, and it’s such an odd sight to Harry.

Louis is truly here.

When Harry comes back to the room, he isn't surprised to find Louis sound asleep on the bed. He smiles to himself, and sits on the other bed, watching Louis. He’s sleeping on his back, his shoes still on his feet. Louis’ left cheek rests on the pillow, and Harry can hear the little puff coming out of his opened mouth, can hear his slow heartbeat.

He seems so petite and fragile, laying on the small bed of this motel. He’s probably catching up on sleep for the first time in weeks, or maybe years for all Harry knows.

At this moment, Louis seems peaceful, lost into the land of dreams. He doesn’t have to worry about the world around him, and the vampires that walk the Earth. He doesn’t have to carry the whole Hunter thing, and for once, his bloodlust is at rest. Louis is even comfortable enough to sleep with Harry in the same room. It’s been so long since that happened.

Harry can’t believe he’s found Louis again.

Louis lets out a muffled sound as he turns on the bed, his back facing Harry. And really, Harry can’t resist. Very slowly and quietly, he climbs on Louis’ bed and plasters himself against Louis’ tensed back. He delicately wraps his arms around the sleeping figure, and Louis’ unconscious reaction is immediate. The hair on his arms raise up, and his body immediately melts against Harry’s chest. Harry feels Louis’ muscles relax, and he hears the soft and content sigh Louis lets out.

Harry leans in to kiss Louis’ shoulder, and unlike earlier, his brain doesn’t brood over sad memories, but instead it takes him to one of the best memories he shared with Louis.

**

**1911**

“Can I open my eyes, now?” 

“No.”

Louis groans. Harry has been leading him God knows where for a few minutes now, and all Louis wants to do is open his eyes, despite Harry’s clear instruction. But Harry sounded so excited earlier, and proud of his surprise … Louis doesn’t really want to ruin it. So instead, he makes the best of being patient, and doesn’t open his eyes. 

They come to a halt, and Louis almost bumps into Harry, who quickly seizes Louis by the waist, placing himself behind Louis.

“Okay, now you can open them, love.” 

Louis bites his bottom lip, his nervousness only lasting a moment before he actually starts feeling as eager as Harry has been feeling. He opens his eyes, and he really didn’t expect to see what he sees right now. 

There’s a [boat](http://www.portlandfiremuseum.com/images/1894_Fireboat.jpg) in front of Louis. An actual boat, floating on the water. Louis quickly looks around them and notices they’re standing in a deserted small harbor of New Orleans. In any under circumstances, Louis wouldn’t be able to take in sight the ship with his poor human eyes, but he’s thankful for the full moon outside, illuminating the boat.

The first thing Louis notices about the small boat is the word ‘Chebeague’ neatly written on the hull. The whole ship is white, a bit darkened at some corner, because it seems to be a ship that has already been used a lot. Then Louis notices the rather large pump behind bridge of the boat and he instantly recognizes the ship as a steamboat. Louis has no idea where Harry got it.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks hopefully from behind him, and Louis turns around to stare at him with a grin.

“Where did you get that?”

Harry bites his lip, his face screaming guilt. “I may or may not have compelled someone.”

Louis widens his eyes, gaping at his boyfriend. “Harry!” There was a time where Louis would have killed a vampire for compelling someone. But time passed, and it’s Harry we’re talking about. Controlling someone’s mind for borrowing a boat is probably the worst thing Harry has ever done in his whole life. 

“I love it,” Louis says quickly, and relief brings a grin on Harry’s face.

“Yeah?” he breathes out, glancing between the boat and Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis nods, turning around again to inspect the ship.

“It’s just…” Harry starts with a small voice, bringing Louis’ attention on him again. “You said you needed some space. And I thought that a little escapade on a boat would be a good way to do just that.”

Louis did say that he needed space. Not space away from Harry, on the contrary… Louis learned his lesson. He will never be away from Harry ever again, not if he has a say in this. And it really is sweet that Harry remembered that little detail. Louis is so overwhelmed with his love for Harry that he doesn’t know what to do.

“I’ve never been on a boat before,” he says then, his words bringing a light into Harry’s green eyes, probably delighted that he’ll be there to experience Louis’ first time with him. “Have you? Do you ever know how to drive that?” Louis chuckles.

Harry smiles endearingly, and shrugs. “I mean, I’ve been on a boat before. And I learned how to drive a car. That can’t be that hard, can it?”

Louis bursts into laughter. “Sure. I hope you know how to swim in case something goes wrong.”

Harry’s arms wrap tighter around him, tugging Louis closer as he nuzzles his nose with Louis’, their faces so close Louis forgets how to breathe. “I would never let anything happen to you. Ever.”

Louis smiles softly. “I know.” He pecks Harry on the mouth, chuckling a little when Harry doesn’t close his eyes and crosses them to look at Louis. “Come on now, let’s go on an adventure.”

**

Harry maneuvers the boat as far away as possible from the land, enveloping himself and Louis in a bubble. It’s like they’re the only people in the world, lost in the middle of the sea, and it’s the most amazing feeling in the world.

They’re lying on the floor of the boat, wrapped in blankets and head resting on pillows Harry brought and Louis failed to notice. The stars are shining above them as they admire their beauty in silence. Louis was never a fan of the time of darkness when he was a kid, but he grew up. And then he met the darkest creatures of Earth.

The night is young, and the night is wild. People get scared at night because it’s dark outside, children are scared of darkness and the monsters that hide in it, but Louis isn’t anymore. He finds beauty in the night, and the sky with its shining stars just reminds him of the vast universe that exists out there. It’s just… beautiful.

“It’s so beautiful,” Harry whispers, echoing with Louis’ thoughts.

Louis turns his head to look at him. The full moon is bringing out all the beauty of Harry. He looks even paler than usual under the moonlight, but he also looks like he’s glowing. He is breathtaking, and not even the world ‘beautiful’ is enough to describe him right now. Louis loves him so much, and he can’t believe there was a time he thought leaving this boy was the best idea.

It’s been a few years since Harry found him again, and they worked everything out. Well, not exactly. Louis still has this awful bloodlust, and Harry is still very well a vampire that Louis wants to kill despite himself, but they’re also very much still in love.

So in love that Louis cannot imagine his life without Harry. He can’t even remember what his life was before he met Harry. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry, however short it might be.

Because Harry is a vampire, and even if Louis’ condition isn’t entirely normal, he is still a human. He ages, slower than more human beings, but he still ages. He noticed it last time, when he was looking at himself in the mirror. He saw the way his face seems to have changed. He wonders if Harry will still want him, when Louis is old and wrinkled with white hair. Or maybe he’ll go bald.

It’s not like they never discussed their future. They actually have. Harry made it clear to Louis: he will never leave him, and Louis won’t ever get rid of him again. And Louis knows he’s on the same page as Harry. He knows it. He and Harry a forever thing. They promised it many times as they made love and whispered promises to each other. 

And that’s why Louis finally gathers the courage to do what he is about to do.

“Hey, Haz,” he whispers, afraid that if he speaks louder, the stars might fall on them.

“Mmh?” Harry turns his head to look at him, a content smile on his face. In spite of the night, Louis can very much see the radiant green of his eyes. And despite the fact that Harry is a dead, or well, undead person, he is very much alive at this instant. There’s life in his eyes, there’s love and there’s everything Louis wants to share eternity with.

Louis’ stomach is starting to contract, promptly twisting into a knot. He takes a deep breath and decides to sit upright for this, as if the new position would bring him more courage. He turns to face Harry, knees under his bum as he sits there, staring at the beautiful boy he loves so much.

Harry wastes no time to follow him, and he sits as well, watching Louis closely. “What is it, Lou?”

Louis’ throat feels dry and he licks his lips. “I’ve got something for you.” Before Harry can ask what, Louis pockets out the little object he has been carrying around since yesterday. “I’ve…” He stops, clearing his throat and staring down at his clenched hand. He can’t even meet Harry’s. “Well, I haven’t told you about this, but I’ve been meeting with the New Orleans witches because I’ve heard there were some vampires that, erm, who can walk in daylight.” He finally looks up, just in time for him to see Harry’s frown being replaced by a look of complete surprise. 

“Really?” he breathes out, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

Louis nods. “Yes. Apparently they’re able to do that thanks to a piece of jewelry with a gemstone that the witches enchant with their magic.”

Harry’s eyes are wide open, shock replaced by awe. “That’s… That’s amazing.” And Louis would never bring this subject up without of course having a valid reason.

“Yeah and… And, well,” he chuckles, more due to nervousness than anything else. “Some of the witches owed me and… Well. I managed to get this for you.”

He doesn’t look away from Harry’s face as he raises his arm and opens his hand, palm up to the sky. Here, in his hand, lays a little sterling silver ring with a deep blue gemstone Louis personally chose for Harry. He sincerely hopes Harry likes it, and he anxiously waits for his reaction.

The boy’s green eyes are glued to the jewelry, his mouth agape. “It’s…” His voice creaks, and he clears his throat. “It’s beautiful.” Louis doesn’t need super vampire hearing to hear the emotion in Harry’s voice. He can’t even begin to imagine what this object represents for Harry. With that ring, Harry can finally go out into the sunlight.

“It’s like the color of your eyes,” Harry murmurs, looking up at Louis with an amazed smile, his dimple popping out.

Louis beams, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. Even after all this time, Harry still manages to get this kind of reaction out of him. He probably still will in a few years forward, Louis has no doubt. 

“Lou,” Harry whispers breezily, seeming so overwhelmed with his emotions, deeply moved. When he looks into Louis’ eyes, Louis can see the tears. “You got a ring that allows me to walk under the sun?” he asks, as if checking that this is really happening.

Louis smiles softly. “Well, that among other things.”

When Harry looks at him in question and tilts his head, Louis’ heart starts beating a bit faster because yeah, this is it.

“I reckon this is a bit unconventional, but I guess since we both lead a supernatural life and everything’s always been different with us…” he trails off with a chuckle, looking away. “Those laws cannot really apply to us.” He takes a pause, trying to also gain courage by taking a long breath.

He stands up then, and holds out a hand to a very looking confused Harry. Nonetheless, Harry takes his hand with a small smile, his eyes searching Louis’ face as if trying to see through his soul.

Louis lets go of his lover’s soft hand, and then, without warning, he drops to the floor, kneeling on one knee, anchoring his gaze on Harry.

He sees Harry’s eyes widen, his mouth opening wider than before, as he stares at Louis in pure shock. Louis doesn’t drift his gaze away, trying to convey through his eyes everything, and because he doesn’t want to miss Harry’s reaction. And also because he never wants to stop looking at the beautiful Harry, who, hopefully, will say yes.

“Harry.” Louis takes a deep breath, and he hears Harry does the same even though he doesn’t even need air anymore. That makes Louis smile.

“When we first met, I did not know I would fall in love with you.” He chuckles a little, because it is true. If you had told him a few decades ago that he would fall in love with a vampire and spend the rest of his life with a vampire... He would have probably stuck a sword through you.

“Before I met you,” he says more seriously, earnestly, staring into Harry’s emerald bright eyes. “I almost had forgotten what happiness felt like. And I was certainly not familiar with the concept of love. My life was dull and I wasn’t even truly living anymore. I felt like the only purpose I had in life was to chase vampires and that was it.” His voice goes softer as he says, “And then I met you…” Harry returns the smile, a tear falling down his cheek after blinking.

“I have shared my life with you… And now… Now, it is worth living.” Louis’ voice creaks at the end, his emotions overcoming him. He never thought he’d be happy after his father’s death, after he lost his family. He thought he was just going to wander this earth alone. Harry knows all of that, and when Louis sees Harry’s bottom lip quiver, Louis seizes Harry’s hands in his, squeezing them.

“With you, life is wonderful now. And we know the world is a dark place, but your entire existence lightens my life and nothing seems important when I’m with you. We went through our ups and downs, it wasn’t easy but we made it through only because we are connected with a very strong bond. That bond is love. Nothing will be ever difficult again as long as you are with me. And I’m not saying there won’t be tough times at some point, but I know I won’t ever get out of this thing, because I chose you and I’ll always choose you. I want to be with you for how long I’ll have with you. Harry, please, will you be with me till the end of life?”

Harry’s knees fall to the ground as he chokes out a laugh, his glassy but radiant eyes staring at Louis’ face. His hands leave Louis’ and instead he cups Louis’ cheeks, his eyes scanning his face and going back to his eyes. A few tears have now painted his flawless face, but his beautiful and sweet smile is nothing but ecstatic. “Yes, of course I will,” he says tearily. “And I choose you for eternity, Louis. I love you.”

Their promise is sealed with a passionate kiss, symbolic and romantic gestures, and thrusts under the stars.

**

They spend the rest of their years together, Harry adjusting to his new life under the sun. It feels like living again, but more importantly, life feels beyond wonderful with Louis by his side.

They promised each other forever, but they only get eleven years. 

**

**2016**

For the first time in years, Louis wakens peacefully, safely tucked into Harry’s arms. The sensation is so familiar, yet so distant. It’s been so long, and Louis almost wants to cry with relief.

_They’re reunited._

_Harry is not dead._

_He’s alive._

Louis thinks he’s allowed a few minutes of tranquility, so he snuggles closer to the love of his life and closes his eyes again. 

**

“So, whenever you’re ready,” Harry says gently, rubbing his palms on Louis’ thighs.

They’re sat crossed legs, face to face in the bed in their motel room, Louis finishing his junky foods. His hair is still wet from his quick shower, and he looks so small and fragile on the bed, looking like this, that Harry just wants to take him and run away from the world.

Harry had not wanted to get his explanations while Louis was eating, and certainly not after he woke up. (Although he had to admit it, his impatience was reaching a point where he just couldn’t hold back. He needed to know what had happened. The assumptions and fears had only been eating at Harry’s brain for, like, a century.)

Louis wipes his mouth and muffles his sigh behind his napkin. He opens his mouth, and then closes it as if thinking about something. “Are you hungry?” he asks, eyeing Harry up and down.

Harry shakes his head. “No, I’m good, Lou.” He managed to get blood earlier in the morning, and it is now only nine in the evening. (Not that he would deny Louis’ blood, but he can’t right now. Louis is too weak, and even if he wasn’t, Harry would never.)

Louis nods and Harry waits for him in silence. Whenever Louis is ready.

Finally, Louis licks his lips, taking a breath. “What do you remember from that day?” he asks Harry. 

Harry licks his lips, looking down at his lap. He never talked to anyone about that day. It was a bad memory that he had locked behind a door in his mind. But despite how much he tried to chase it away, it sometimes came back, haunting his dreams. More than once, Harry had woken up with the name of Louis escaping his mouth. 

“I remember going to the bayou, to hunt,” he answers slowly with a frown. It was a day like any other day. Harry still was drinking only animals blood. Louis had stayed home, like always, waiting for him. But when Harry had come home…

“I remember seeing our wooden house in fire, and all I could think was that I needed to get to you. But I looked everywhere for you… I didn’t find you. I didn’t find your body. I didn’t understand. I tried to look for an object, so that I could go see a witch and locate you… But everything went down in ashes.” He takes a shaky breath, looking up at Louis. “I thought you were dead, but you weren’t. Louis, I’m so sorry.”

Louis shakes his head, taking Harry’s hands in his and holding them tight. “It wasn’t your fault, Harry. You didn’t know.”

Harry closes his eyes and takes a breath before assessing Louis with a wistful look. “What happened?”

Each of Louis’ thumbs rub the back of Harry’s hands as he inhales deeply. “While you were out, someone knocked on our door. I knew it couldn’t be you, and I instantly grabbed my sword just in case. But as soon as I opened the door, I was shot with something. I didn’t even have time to defend myself that I was plunged into darkness… I learned later that those guys who showed up were part of some supernatural organization, The Armory. And… Well, apparently, I was a menace. They kept me prisoner for… A few years.” He grimaces, and Harry has to restrain himself from crushing Louis’ hands out of anger. Even though The Armory is now a familiar place for Harry, which belongs to his Hunter friend Barbara (she only hunts bad vampires, but before befriending them, she almost killed Niall), it was a darker organization… An organization that hurt Louis.

“But I didn’t stay all that time in the Armory, though,” Louis says, interrupting Harry’s thoughts.

And Harry nods, because he knows. “The asylum.”

Louis nods gravely in turn, his face glum. “Yeah.”

**

**2016** **— before Harry ever knew Louis was truly alive.**

“So, is it working?”

“Niall, shut up.” 

Niall tries to balefully glare at Barbara, but his big dumb grin makes him anything but menacing. He obeys her nonetheless.

They’re standing in silence in front of Perrie, whose eyes are closed as she recites some unfamiliar incantations. No matter how long Niall has been a vampire, witch stuff always manages to amaze him. She is surrounded by lit candles, and in front of her there’s a map of the United States with Louis Tomlinson’s sword on it.

There’s also a red postcard Zayn received a few days ago. Niall remembers that day clearly. He was eating his pancakes, when suddenly Zayn had barged into the kitchen and called for an urgent meeting. Niall and Zayn had meet up with their friends at Barbara’s place, the Armory. Niall didn’t understand what was the big deal at first. Zayn had just received a postcard with a black X marked on it, no big deal. 

Turned out it was a big deal.

Zayn had told them about a certain Louis Tomlinson, known among vampires as the infamous Hunter. Niall saw Liam’s grave expression and didn’t miss the way Harry’s face went from astonished to incredulous to confused to something akin to sadness. Niall didn’t know what it all meant back then. 

Before Zayn met his group of friends, he used to travel with an ancient group of vampires named the Slaughters. And… Well, let’s just say, they lived up to their name. It’s a period of his life that Zayn wasn’t proud of, and so he never ever talks about it. He had traveled with them because he had no one, and because at that time they had felt like family to him. He had committed horrendous acts because he thought it was the right thing to do. It took Zayn a lot of efforts and time to get past that, to move on and redeem himself. He is still trying.

But in 1920, his old group of friends were tracked down by the famous Hunter of New Orleans. Zayn made it out alive, but he never thought he’d get tracked dish again by the same hunter. He thought somehow the Hunter had died.

Until he got that postcard in mail. A black cross, which was the emblem of Louis Tomlinson. 

Barbara had then told them that it wasn’t possible, that the Hunter Louis was probably dead. She had read in the Armory records that the guy was captured in 1922, and that he apparently perished. The Armory had kept Louis’ famous weapon as a relic.

And so now they’re using the sword to locate Louis, because Zayn is clear and sure about that: Louis Tomlinson is not dead, and he sent Zayn a warning. Because Louis Tomlinson never stops hunting his prey.

“So, how’s it going?” Liam asks suddenly, appearing in the room.

Niall hides a smile when Perrie opens her eyes and looks dagger at him. “It would go infinitely better if you all could just shut up,” she reprimands. 

Liam chews on his mouth. “Sorry,” he tells her sheepishly. 

Perrie breathes in and closes her eyes as quietness finally settles in. She begins to chant again. _“Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx. Phesmatos invenira venatrixos isto gladulla onyx.”_

The black sand on the map starts moving, and Liam, Barbara, and Niall don’t move a muscle as a thin line starts its course on the map. It goes from Virginia to Ohio.

Perrie opens her eyes and observes the map before her. She frowns then, looking up at Liam. “Apparently our Hunter is in Cincinnati.”

Before Liam can answer, Barbara huffs out a laugh, arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t understand. Why would a vampire Hunter announce himself with a cryptic postcard? Isn't the element of surprise a basic principle of good vampire hunting?” 

Niall turns his head when he hears the doorway crack, Zayn lurking with a somber look as he answers Barbara. “Not for Louis Tomlinson. He has a taste for taunting his victims. Like a cat nibbling the legs off a spider.”

Liam makes a thoughtful sound, staring down at the map with sliced eyes. “Well, at least now we know where he is. Where’s Harry?”

Zayn shrugs idly. “I don’t know. He fell off the earth again. You know how he gets sometimes.”

Liam frowns. It is true that around March, Harry tends to do that. He disappears for a certain period of time, but nonetheless he always comes back. He never tells them what he does, or where he goes. They all know it has to do with his past. (Liam thinks Harry goes to New Orleans, because he once found out by accident that Harry was in New Orleans last year during that time, and when he had asked Harry about it, the vampire had not left his room for two days.)

Liam sighs at Zayn’s words. He’ll have to talk to Harry. “Okay, let’s just go without him in the meantime.”

“Yes,” Zayn says impatiently. “Let’s get going. The sooner Tomlinson is dead, the better.”

Liam nods. Even though Zayn is his maker, Liam isn’t mentally connected to him by any means. Still, he senses Zayn’s fear. Zayn has been alive much longer than him, and he has seen a lot. He isn’t afraid of a lot of things. But Louis? Louis apparently terrifies him.

“Okay, Perrie and Niall, you are coming with me.”

Zayn’s head snaps to Liam, seemingly taken a back. “But—”

Liam cuts him off. “No ‘but’. If you’re really in danger, I don’t want him near you. Plus, we still need to get rid of that other loose vampire in town. Someone needs to contain him.”

Barbara groans. “I forgot about that. I’m sure it’s just Augustus having a break down once again.”

Niall snorts at the mention of Augie’s name. He’s an old vampire, as old as Zayn, but they’re not really friends with him. They usually keep their distance because he is bad trouble. (Also, he was part of Zayn’s group. Zayn and Augustus don’t talk about their old days together.)

Liam ignores Barbara’s comment in favor of ordering, “Babs and Zayn, you stay here. Sophia will also stay. She still is looking for any important information about the Hunter and the sword.” He scrunches his nose at the weapon on the floor. “I don’t like it.”

Before Zayn can retort a complaint, Barbara speaks up. “I don’t understand,” she says again, looking at Zayn in question. “If Louis was chasing you and Augustus through Europe in the 19th century, how exactly is he still alive?”

Besides Zayn, Augustus had also received the same postcard with the X on it. Unlike Zayn, he seemed thrilled that the Hunter was back. He was, Niall quotes him, “bored out of his mind and needed some spicy action”. (Zayn had snapped Augustus’ neck at that.)

Zayn’s face falls at Barbara’s question. Despite the records she found on Louis, she was still uninformed about the Hunter. At least they have an advantage, Zayn, who knows about the Hunter a little. “He was spelled to be a vampire hunter by some shamans.” He nods at the weapon on the floor. “They created that sword for him and imbued him with extraordinary strength. So it's only natural they would also offer him a very long life to go with it.”

Liam makes a noise under his breath. “Maybe you should also look for information with Sophia, especially about those shamans. That could be useful.”

Zayn shakes his head and throws him a pleading look. “Please, Li. Let me come with you. I want this chapter of my life to be over, and it’s the only way.”

Niall chews on his lips, gauging Liam’s reaction. He knows Liam will give in. He can never refuse anything to Zayn.

There’s a pregnant pause, and then Liam nods. “Alright. But I warn you… Don’t do anything stupid.”

Zayn smiles coyly. “When do I ever?”

Liam laughs fondly and shakes his head. “Come on, we have a Hunter to kill.” Then he needs to deal with Harry.

But first, Ohio.

**

The car pulls up in front of a long and large building. The sign at the entrance reads, “STILLWATER STATE HOSPITAL”.

Niall looks around incredulously as they walk into the entrance hall. “Nuthouse for the criminally insane. Sounds promising.”

“Well,” Perrie says, clicking her tongue. “Zayn did say that Louis is a deranged serial vampire killer. Maybe karma caught up with him?” she giggles. 

Zayn shakes his head as Niall snorts. They approach the front desk to one of the closed units. The nurse puts a bit of a fuss when they enter, telling them she needs to see their IDs. But they’re vampires, and lucky them, they can compel people.

“We are here to see a patient by the name of Louis Tomlinson,” Liam says slowly. “Tell us where to find him,” he orders calmly, his brown eyes boring into hers.

The nurse blinks then, dazed from the compulsion. She nods and starts typing into her computer. Then she looks up at Liam. “Louis Tomlinson, Room 658, North Wing,” she instructs, almost with a robotic voice.

Liam flashes her a charming smile. “Thank you.”

When they make their way to the North Wing and find themselves looking through the screen on the door, they don’t find a young and strong man like Zayn described. 

Instead, there’s a white-haired old man laying flat on his back on the bed.

Perrie looks at Niall and Liam incredulously, then stares at Zayn. “This is the vicious, terrifying, big-bad Hunter?” she asks, her tone dubious. 

Zayn stares at the old man on the other side of the screen, a frown on his face. He seems taken aback, but mostly perplexed.

“I don’t understand,” Niall says, frowning at Zayn then Liam. “Maybe it’s the wrong room?” He cranes his neck to look at the plate, but the number does read 658. “I thought he was, like, immortal?” He looks back at the old man, then back at Zayn.

Zayn throws a quick look at Liam before knocking on the door, startling both Perrie and Niall and making Liam glare at him. “There’s only one way to make sure.”

They enter the room cautiously, and the old man instantly meets their gaze. Niall notices the man is attached to the bed, his wrists, ankles and shoulders bound in five-point restraints. He looks at Liam and Perrie warily, and catches Perrie whisper, “The poor man,” and… Well, he has to agree with her. 

“Do I know you?” the old man asks, his voice low and raspy. Niall feels Zayn tense besides him.

“Hello,” Perrie answers him gently. She’s always liked older people, and it makes sense, since she works at a nursing home. (You know, besides being a witch and all, she tries to have a normal life. And she knows how short life is, even though she’s friends with immortal creatures.)

“My name is Perrie, and this is Niall, Liam and Zayn,” she kindly tells the patient on the bed.

The old man looks between the four of them, narrowing his eyes a moment as if to see them more clearly. “Hello,” he says kindly. 

Niall’s phone buzzes in his pocket, but he doesn’t even dare to reach for it. Especially not when Liam asks, “Are you Louis Tomlinson?”

He holds his breath as he takes in the man. He can’t be the young man Zayn describes and fears. Yet—

“Sounds about right,” the old man answers quietly. 

Liam looks at Perrie with a frown, as if she would have an explanation for this. Perrie widens her eyes and shakes her head discreetly. Then she takes a step closer, Niall growing a bit nervous behind her even though the old Hunter is restrained.

She gestures towards Zayn. “Do you recognize this man?” she asks delicately.

The old man narrows his eyes, his wrinkled eyes eyeing Zayn up and down. He looks back at Perrie with a confusing face. “Should I?”

Zayn looks perturbed at that, staring with wide eyes at the old man.

Niall can’t help it, and says, “You don’t know this vampire that you chased across Europe for years?” he checks, just to be sure. Because he doesn’t understand. How could this be Louis Tomlinson, the infamous hunter, whose mere existence had Zayn all nervous and frightened.

Liam reprimands him with a glare as the old man’s frown deepens. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t know what any of that means.”

The four friends exchange a look. Liam nods towards the door to Niall and Zayn, who follow him outside. Perrie stays in the room, watching the old man with a sympathetic face despite herself.

“You wouldn’t happen to have sneaked in a cookie, would you?” the old man asks, his voice amused but pleading. “They only feed me through a tube these days.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” Perrie says with a frown, fiddling with her coat. She can’t bear being in the same room as the old man, so she excuses herself. The man doesn’t pay attention to her as she leaves.

“So what do we do?” Niall asks Liam. “Is this our guy? Should we slit his throat and run?”

Perrie widens his eyes at her friends. “We are not killing this man. It’s not the one we’re looking for, surely. There’s no way he sent a menace through postcard, let alone killed a vampire.”

Liam grimaces and turns to Zayn. “What do you think? Is it him?”

Zayn answers with a shrug. “Maybe… I don't know… Something feels off.” He definitely seems less confident than earlier, Niall notes.

Perrie crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m not letting you kill that man.”

Liam seems regretful when he nods in agreement. “We’ll keep looking. Maybe the Hunter is here under another name. Perrie, you stay here and keep an eye on that man. Niall, go look through the south wing. Zayn, take the west one and I'll take the east one.”

Zayn looks indecisive but still nods, just like Niall, who also pulls his phone out. “Oh, I got a text from Harry. He’s asking me about the hunter.”

Liam arches an eyebrow. “Tell him to get his ass to here from wherever the hell he is. We might need help with this… Zayn's right, something feels off.”

Niall nods again and types an answer to Harry, before he and the rest of the group separate in search of the infamous hunter.

Perrie takes a deep breath, and before letting herself in the room again, she conjures a cookie in her hands. She smiles to herself and enters the room. 

“I got you a cookie,” she announces cheerfully. 

The old man looks at her, seeming surprised that she’s back. Or maybe surprised that she would find him a cookie. 

“What’s your name again?” he asks kindly, instead of taking the cookie.

Perrie tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, frowning a little with a smile. “Perrie.”

The man, with piercing blue eyes, Perrie notices, doesn’t look away from her as he says, “What’s a lovely girl like you are doing with three vampires?”

It takes a few seconds for the words to get to Perrie’s brain, but when she registers what the old man said, she widens her eyes. “So you’re the Hunter.”

The old man scoffs. “I haven’t been a Hunter in a while. I’m just…” He coughs. “I’m just an old man in a dingy room, waiting to die.”

Curiosity killed the cat, but she has to gather as much as information as she can. “How did you end up here?” she asks, curious and suddenly very grateful for the restraints. She makes sure to put some distance between them anyways. 

The Hunter laughs a little. “I was careless. That’s funny. I hadn’t been careless in a while. But that’s not surprising since I lost my hu…” He cuts himself off, his eyes darkening. “The drive to kill... The drive instilled upon me by the shamans... It got a little scrambled in my old age. I staked a checkout girl at the supermarket.” Perrie thinks she sees him shrug as he can with the restraints. “My mistake.” She can’t help the gasp escaping her mouth.

The Hunter seems unbothered, or hasn’t heard her reaction. He does seem like he is dying, and Perrie wonders how long he’s been there. She wonders what happened between the period of a young bloodthirsty killer and the now old, dying man.

When Tomlinson looks at Perrie, she doesn’t see a killer, but simply an old man, waiting for Death to come. It’s as if he has lost every will to live anyway, and he would welcome Niall, Zayn, and Liam to kill him.

That’s what they should do, that’s what they’re gonna do. Perrie knows it.

And so when Louis asks her for the cookie, Perrie doesn’t deny him. She can give the man one last thing before he dies.

Carefully, she steps closer to the bed and when she goes to feed him a bit, the man moves suddenly, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. It was done in such a rapid movement that Perrie didn’t see it coming. Soon enough she finds herself struggling to get air to her lungs, Louis choking her.

“ _Mo... motus…_ ” she tries to say. 

Louis smirks, and for a split second Perrie can see the dangerous facette of the Hunter Louis Tomlinson. 

“I'm afraid your magic won't work on me. Now untie my hands before I crush your windpipe to dust.”

Perrie gasps in response and struggles against Louis’ grip, when suddenly, two arms grabs her by the waist behind her and sends her on the floor. 

“I waited a long time for this,” a familiar voice says. 

Perrie looks up and finds Zayn standing near Louis with a pocket knife that he just unfold. She doesn't have time to say anything else that Zayn throws the knife at Louis with a vampire speed, hitting the old man right in the neck.

Perrie gasps as blood spurts out and life rapidly leaves the hunter’s body. 

**

“Harry says he’s on his way back to Mystic Falls,” Niall chews on his sandwich. 

Barbara pulls a face at him. “How can you eat while we’re down here?”

The group of friends are all standing down in the Armory basement around Louis’ body, which is laying on the metal autopsy table, covered in a white sheet.

Zayn watches the corpse in silence, distress finally gone from his face.

It’s over.

“Did I miss anything?” Augustus asks cheerfully, climbing down the stairs.

Niall rolls his eyes at him. “No big deal. Today, Zayn killed the famous Hunter Louis Tomlinson, that’s all.”

Augie gasps and claps Zayn on the back, who throws him a dark look in answer. “Well done, Zaynie. We’re finally free after all these years,” he exclaims dramatically. 

Zayn nods slightly, as if it was really no big deal. But Niall knows that he is more relieved than he lets on.

It’s finally over. 

**

Later, after everyone left the Armory to celebrate, Augustus stays and peers down at the corpse with a wicked and satisfied smirk on his face. 

“See?” he addresses the lifeless old man. “I knew if I sent those postcards, one of the Slaughters would lead me right to you. Zayn was always so afraid of you… And now you're not coming back, eh? You're gone, and I can live my life peacefully.”

But then, suddenly, the body on the table bursts into flames. Augustus takes a step backward, watching the old man burn with a shocked expression on his face. The room fills with smoke, and through the fumes, Augustus spots a young, naked man rising from the table.

Augustus takes another step back, wide-eyed. Wrinkles around the man’s eyes have completely vanished, and instead, a fire lights up his gaze.

The vampire doesn’t have time to react that the young Hunter grabs the nearest medical tool, a scalpel. He throws it right at Augustus’ throat, whose knees fall to the ground as blood flows from the wound.

Louis manages to run from the Armory, right before his path crosses Harry’s…

And well, the rest is history.

**

**Present 2016**

“I managed to get my sword back and of course your friends were stubborn,” Louis finishes his story. “We fought and I marked Niall. But then I was injured and so I left. Liam hunted me down in the woods,” Louis says, scrunching his nose. “It wasn’t a fair fight, considering I just had a blanket with me and my weapon was gone.”

Harry smiles despite himself, even though nothing is funny. Louis was killed too many times already. Every time, it’s a step closer to losing Louis definitely. Harry needs to talk to his friends. 

Speaking of which… 

“Louis,” Harry starts, his front teeth biting onto his bottom lip.

Louis doesn’t like this. “What?”

“I– Can you remove Niall’s mark?” he blurts out, eyes wide open in hope and despair. “He’s my friend… My best friend, really.”

Louis looks down at his lap, chewing on his mouth. “I didn’t know they were your friends, you know. I only hurt Augustus because he was part of the Slaughters. He’s lucky I didn’t have my weapon on me.”

Harry frowns. “Zayn was part of it, too. But… He changed. You won’t kill him, right?”

Louis sends him a brief dark look, and Harry flinches. “Zayn also threw a knife at my throat when I was a helpless and powerless old man,” he hisses.

Harry has to give him that. “I should have warned them,” he says to Louis. He can't believe everything that has happened. Louis is alive, was found in a asylum by his friends. He's young again…

Louis arches an eyebrow, interrupting Harry’s thoughts. “What? That you knew me or that I’m a super badass vampire hunter?” Just like that, his tone is joking, light, as if he hadn't gone through Hell.

God, Harry missed him so much.

“No,” he tells Louis, trying to keep his voice in check. “I should have told them that you were the love of my life. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Louis’ amused expression softens, and he slowly blinks at Harry, almost in a bashful way. After all this time, it’s so strange to see Louis blush like that. One minute he can be this strong and badass hunter, and the next he can be the most gentle person Harry has ever seen. He changed, just like Zayn did.

“Zayn changed, Louis,” Harry says. 

It has taken Louis a long time to control his urges. After Harry, it was easy but also very much more difficult. The yearning to achieve what he was created for, to erase all the vampires from earth, was always there. No matter how Louis wanted to distinguish bad vampires from good vampires, like Harry… It was hard.

“I won’t kill him,” Louis sighs. “But you know it isn’t that easy,” he tells him slowly, with a quiet voice. “You know how it is… I can’t–”

“I know, I know,” Harry says quickly, squeezing Louis’ hands. They hadn’t let go of each other. They will never let go of each other.

Harry knows too well. Louis had been conditioned to dislike vampires and kill them. But his endless hate? That was after he was forced to kill his own father, compelled by a vampire. That was after the shamans gave their lives and their magic made Louis who he is. He can’t fight it, he can’t help it. Whenever a vampire is nearby, Louis’ body acts on its own. He feels like it’s on fire, and he needs to do something. It’s like when you get bitten by a mosquito, and you know you shouldn’t, but you can’t help but scratch it. 

“I know how it works, I know,” Harry says. He brings one of Louis’ hands to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. His boy, his husband. He had got through so much… “And I know it’s consuming you, and I know you need to kill him, but please… Please don’t. Niall and Zayn… And Liam, and Barbara, and Perrie, and Sophia… They’re like my family. Just as you are mine. I know you can fight this. You did it for me.”

Louis stares at him longly, deeply. Harry thinks he sees melancholy in his eyes, and he thinks he knows why. In all these years apart, they’d both changed. Harry thought Louis was dead and tried to move on. Louis lost his mind and wanted to just die. They both have invisible scars, but they’re there.

Louis sighs. “I won’t kill any of them.” 

Harry blinks, exhaling slowly. “Thank you.” After a bit of hesitation, he asks, “Do you think you could remove the mark from Niall?”

Louis regretfully shakes his head. “The only way to remove the mark would be to transfer it on a blood relative of his.” 

Harry’s shoulders slump. Niall is the only member left of his family. 

“I’m sorry, my love,” Louis says to him, squeezing his hands, his tone genuinely sounding regretful. “There’s nothing I can do.”

Harry nods, smiling tearily at the endearment despite himself. It’s been so long. Louis must think the same thing, because he gives him a watery smile too, his blue eyes shining. He squeezes Harry’s hand, and yeah, he gets it.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats to Harry.

“It’s ok. I mean, now we’re reunited and you know they’re my friends, and I’m gonna talk to them. There’s no reason for anyone to kill anyone else, right?” Harry chuckles humorlessly, his voice hopeful and unsure.

Louis bites his lip and nods weakly. Then he suddenly screams in agony, his hands flying to his head.

“Louis!?” Harry asks immediately, widening his eyes as he kneels on the bed, gripping his husband by the shoulders. “Louis, what’s wrong!?”

Louis answers him with another bloodcurdling scream. 

“Y—your friends,” grits Louis through his teeth, his face contorted in pain. “They’re— They’re trying to destroy the stone! Arghhhh!”

Harry almost falls back on the bed, but keeps steadying Louis. He cradles him to his chest and closes his eyes.

_Shit._

**

“So, Harry knows the Hunter? They’re in love with each other?” Niall asks.

He’s sat in the kitchen of the Armory with the rest of the group, Liam just having finished his story. 

“Yes,” Liam says slowly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“And despite that fact,” Niall says dubiously, “Louis Tomlinson still wants to kill me?”

“Well,” Sophia chimes in. “There’s a good chance Harry will resonate with him.” She rests her hand on Niall’s in a comforting gesture. 

“Guys!” 

Everyone turns their head to the kitchen doorway, Barbara appearing with a book in her hands. It’s the same familiar brown book Sophia has been reading nonstop about Louis Tomlinson. It’s quite old, and was written by a member of the Armory, one of Barbara's ancestors. 

“I think I’ve found a loophole,” she exclaims cheerfully, raising her eyes from the pages. She flashes a grin at Niall, chuckling breathlessly. “Niall, I think there’s a way to save you.”

“So we won’t let Harry resonate with Louis?” Sophia asks hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. 

“Yes, we will,” Liam says. “Harry is our friend. He doesn’t want Niall to die.”

“Well, I bloody hope not,” Niall mumbles. 

Zayn tuts, but doesn’t say anything. Liam shakes his head and directs his attention to Barbara. “Tell us the loophole, Babs.”

“Right,” the huntress says. “It has to do with the sword—”

“You mean the same very sword that marked me?” interrupts Niall with an arched eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Barbara nods. “Where is it?” she asks, glancing at the group. 

“In the vault of the Armory, just as you asked,” Zayn answers with a frown, trying to think of how they could save Niall with the very weapon that can kill him. 

They had managed to steal it from Louis during their last fight. It hadn’t been easy, and Louis was dead furious, but he was injured and ran without it. Not without promising the group that he’d get it back. And of course, that’s also when Niall was marked. After that, Liam had chased Louis.

“I think,” Barbara starts, her enthusiastic tone now getting a bit hesitant. “Well, as I said, it’s a loophole, but it might be risky.”

“Wait,” Sophia interrupts. “If you’re talking about the transfer of the mark, it only works on a relative. I read it somewhere.”

“I know, it’s something else,” Barbara replies.

The group welcomes the news with a silence, but it’s Niall who breaks it. “Tell me. I wanna know.”

Barbara sets the book on the table, putting her palms on each side. She surveys her friend with a serious expression. “I think we should destroy the Phoenix Stone that is attached to the weapon.”

Silence.

“Okay, but,” Zayn says hesitantly. “If we do that… What if Niall dies?”

Liam shakes his head quickly and fixes a resolute gaze on Barbara. “Absolutely not,” he grunts. “We can’t risk it.”

“Hear me out,” Barbara retorts quickly. “If we destroy the gemstone, the sword simply loses all its meaning. Louis has no place to trap vampires. Louis has no interest in just stabbing Niall for fun. Niall escapes Hell.”

The rest of the group looks at each other, processing the explanation.

“It’s a risky move,” Liam says once again, clearly not on board.

“Let’s do it,” Niall shoots.

“What?” Zayn and Liam both exclaim with wide eyes, looking at their friends as if he’s crazy. 

“Niall, I don’t think—” Sophia starts, but once again Niall interrupts. 

“My wound is hurting like a bitch because that fucking sword is near me. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like… I feel like if we destroy the gemstone, I’ll be okay. And I’ll be free. And it’s a good thing, innit? Louis won’t be able to use the sword. It’ll be useless, yeah? The stone will be destroyed, and there’ll be no more Vampire Hell or whatever.”

“It’s risky,” Barbara concedes finally, glancing at Liam.

“I’ll be okay.”

“No, Niall,” Liam says decisively, shaking his head. “We should talk to Harry and Louis.”

Niall stares at him. “Louis wants to kill me,” he deadpans. 

“Niall, he’s our friend,” Liam insists. “I firmly believe that Harry never pretended with us, and I know you guys feel the same way. We have to talk to him. To them.”

They all nod, except for Zayn.

“I’m still bitter over the betrayal.”

“Zayn,” Liam sighs, rubbing a hand on his face. “Harry just wanted to save his lover. You’d do the same thing for anyone you care about.”

Zayn doesn’t object at that, and looks away, lips pursed.

“Plus,” Perrie says, who was silent until now. “You threw a knife at Louis’ throat. I think you guys are even.”

Zayn watches her severely. “Louis threw one at Augie. I know we were never fond of him, but I’ve known him for centuries.”

Perrie throws him a look. “Augustus is a vampire. He healed. Besides, he’s also the one who sent you the death threat, and it’s his fault if we went after Louis and _he_ revived Louis in his youth.”

Zayn looks like he wants to argue, but then thinks better of it, closing his mouth. She has a fair point, and they both know it.

Liam sighs deeply, cutting their argument short. “Anyways, as I said, we should talk to them.”

“And I say…” Niall trails off after a pregnant pause between the group. “Let’s destroy this Phoenix Stone?”

They all exchange a concerned look. 

“The real question is…” Sophia chimes in, chewing on her lips in deep thoughts. “How are we gonna do that?”

“I’ve been working about that,” Perrie puts in hesitantly. “My magic is useless against Louis, but I still tried on the stone.”

“And?” Zayn urges her. 

She shakes her head. “The shamans did a solid work. I might have found something but… I don’t know. It requires a lot of power.”

Zayn throws his hands in the air, gesturing at the lot of them. “You have three vampires and two humans full of strength at your disposal.” Sophia and Barbara grin at him while Liam and Niall snort. “You can take our energy. Anything to save Niall.”

Niall puts a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips. 

**

It takes Perrie one hour, each blows afflicted on the stone cracking it a little every minute that passes. Until somehow she manages it. She is not the most powerful witch of her bloodline for nothing.

When the stone explodes into thousands of tiny pieces, the group of friends stay still in shock, standing in circle around it. Their gaze fall on Niall, inspecting him. He seems to be fine, still standing on his legs.

He grins. “I’m still alive?”

Before anyone can say anything, the door of the Armory bursts open, and there stands Harry Styles, carrying an unconscious Louis Tomlinson in his arms.

The group stares at them in shock, silence following the abrupt entree.

“I need your help,” Harry says quickly, voice sounding frantic as he looks between his friends with pleading eyes. “Please, help him, guys.”

His alarmed eyes fall on Liam, just like everyone else’s.

Liam nods slowly.

**

“What’s wrong with him?” Perrie asks as Harry lays Louis down on one of the couches in the common room that serves as living room. 

“I don’t know,” Harry answers shrilly. “One second he was okay, and the next he starting screaming. He said you,” he stops to take a breath. “He said you guys were trying to destroy the gemstone?” he asks, turning around to face his friends. 

They all look guilty, and that’s enough of an answer.

“No,” Harry mutters. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“I have a feeling we did something wrong,” Niall mutters under his breath. 

Harry’s eyes meet his and relief passes across Harry’s face. “You’re okay.”

“I am,” Niall answers with a small smile. 

Harry nods, and turns his attention back to Louis. With his hand, he pushes Louis’ fringe off of his forehead. “The gemstone you destroyed,” Harry starts with a weak voice. “It was a mistake. You shouldn’t have done that.” He closes his eyes.

Liam puts a hand on his shoulder, standing next to him. He glances at Louis’ unconscious body and then back to his friend. Gently, he orders, “Explain it to us, Harry.”

Perrie puts a hand on Harry’s other shoulder. “Go ahead. He’s in good hands, I’m here if anything happens.”

Harry looks up at her with a tight smile, and nods. He stands up and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for not telling you about Louis, guys,” he starts with. “I thought he was dead…” He looks back at his husband, who is now so calm compared to earlier. His screams still ring in Harry’s ears. That was unbearable. “I thought he was dead, and when he reappeared I couldn’t believe it. It was like a ghost from the past, and I didn’t wanna believe it, so I left.” He chews on his lips and gulps. “You guys have noticed how I always leave around March?” They all nod silently. “Thursday, 16 March 1922 was the worst day of my life.” 

He tells them everything. Absolutely everything. He sees the sadness pass over the girls’ face, he sees Niall’s usually joyful face tainted with dolefulness. He sees Zayn’s anger fade away a little, replaced by understanding. They are finally learning about Harry’s past and whole life. About the love of Harry’s life, really. 

“The Phoenix Stone was created as a supernatural prison to trap and house vampire souls,” he finishes the story.

“Yeah, we know that,” Sophia throws in, not unkindly. Then her expression changes, comprehension passing over her face. 

“Yeah,” Harry weakly says at her expression. “Since you destroyed the stone, that very same stone in which Louis had spent all his life trapping vampires in… All the vampires are free… Louis used to burn all the corpses after killing vampires, so now… All the souls are free to possess any lifeless bodies they find… Bodies they aren’t meant to be in.” 

Niall curses loudly, Barbara closing her eyes at the admission. “What happens to the body the vampire soul goes into?” she asks, forehead wrinkled. 

“I only saw it happen once,” Harry confesses. “But it wasn’t pretty. If the vampire soul is not returned to their original body, or the stone, they will experience confusion, amnesia and insatiable thirst.” Then he extends hesitantly, “Worse, if a vampire soul is put into the body of a human, they will ultimately die along with their host.”

Zayn narrows his eyes. “So what do we need to do? Help your little Hunter boyfriend in exchange for Niall’s life?”

Harry flinches at the venom in Zayn’s voice; clearly he hasn’t expected the outburst. 

“Zayn,” Liam warns faintly, only for Zayn’s ears. But of course everyone hears it. 

“No, Liam,” Zayn retorts fervently, staring icily at Harry. “Louis wants to kill us. He wanted to kill Niall not long ago.”

Harry shakes his head, his face hardening. He can’t help it, he has to defend Louis, because they _just don’t know._ “Zayn. I know you may not understand it, but it’s not Louis’ fault. He was made like this. He can’t help it. He’s trying. He’s trying his best. He tried his best with me. He went through so much, and his bloodlust is so strong, but he still tries!” His voice goes a little bit higher under his emotion, his desperation. “For me! He’ll try for you guys! Just… Just… Please, we need your help for this.”

Zayn’s face is less hardened, but when he opens his mouth, Liam puts a hand on his arm. “What do we have to do?” he asks before Zayn can speak.

And before he gets an answer, Louis sits up on the bed abruptly, letting out a loud gasp. Everyone is immediately on alert, but Harry ignores their disquiet and instead rushes to Louis’ side, kneeling down on the ground next to him.

“Louis! I’m here, Lou,” he says reassuringly as Louis gasps for air, gripping Harry’s forearms. 

“I can hear them,” Louis gasps, shutting his eyes hard. “All the voices… They’re coming from everywhere.”

“Shit,” Niall curses again, everyone exchanging an apprehensive look.

Neither of them say anything as Harry cradles Louis, who’s sweating and panting from his debilitation. “What can I do, Louis? Tell me,” he says quickly, his tone panicked.

The group of friends have never seen Harry like that. For the first time in years, they see the high and solids walls around Harry Styles crash down.

“We have to hunt them all down,” Louis says between several pants. With difficulty, he looks between everyone in the room. Even in a weak state, he looks lethal. “We have to find every vampire soul I captured, and kill them for _good_.” He even manages to chide, “There’s no trap to hold them in anymore, since you idiots destroyed my stone, so we have to kill them.”

“First, remove Niall’s mark,” Zayn says decidedly.

Louis’ piercing icy eyes meet his. “Even if I wanted to, I can’t. And the mark on your friend should be the least of your concerns.”

“What do you mean?” Barbara asks with knitted eyebrows, taking a step closer. “I’m a hunter, too. How can I help?”

Louis observers her a few seconds, his weak eyes searching her face. “I spent my life chasing vampires. That stone was made for the worst of the worst. I've put down some of the most evil vampires of the last two hundred years, and now they’re free.”

Harry looks at his group of friends with a gloomy look for emphasis. “They really are the worst.”

Barbara’s eyes drift from Harry to Liam, glowering. “We have a big problem indeed.”

“Thank God you also have a few vampires at your disposal,” Niall pipes up, echoing Zayn’s words from earlier. His light comment is welcomed with uncheerful faces.

“If we do that,” Liam says suddenly, looking at Harry warily then Louis. “Will you promise not to kill Niall? Any of us?”

“Liam,” Harry pleads. “I told you guys…”

“What did you tell them?” Louis cuts him, managing to sound offended, but Harry can hear the vulnerability in his voice.

Harry peers at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. “Everything,” he answers him. “Get some rest, Louis.”

Liam sends a meaningful look to everyone, and quickly the rest of the group gets out of the room, leaving Louis and Harry alone. 

Louis makes a gesture to stand up. “We don’t have time for this, I’m gonna kill the vamps again,” he says through his teeth, but Harry’s hands are firm on his body, making Louis sit on the couch again.

“You’ve done enough over _centuries_ , Louis,” Harry argues, staring at him intensely. “Let us help you.”

Louis looks at him defeatedly and reluctantly nods.

Harry gives him a small, reassuring smile and kisses him on the forehead as Louis lies back on the couch. 

He stays a bit with Louis, waiting for him to doze off. After a short while, Harry thinks he’s asleep, but when he stands up to join his friends (at least he hopes they’re still his friends), Louis grabs his hand.

“Your family hates me.” The sentence was pronounced in a small voice, Louis allowing Harry to see his hurt. “They hate me.”

Harry’s heart had broken many times during his life, and this time is no exception. He drops to the ground again, cupping Louis’ face. “They don’t know you like I do. They’ll get past it, Louis. I know them.”

Louis frowns as if not believing him, but doesn’t argue. 

“Trust me.” Harry brushes his nose with a finger, making Louis scrunch it in response. 

“I trust you. Always.”

Harry smiles softly, staring down at the man he loves so much. “I love you.”

Louis returns the smile, slowly. It’s an exhausted smile, but genuine nonetheless.

“I love you, too.”

**

“You must really love him,” someone says behind him. 

Harry startles from the balcony of the guest room, and his gaze falls on Zayn on the doorway. Louis has been moved to the bed, sound asleep. It’s late in the night, but Harry can’t sleep. Apparently he isn’t the only one.

Harry glances between his husband and Zayn warily. 

As if sensing his fears, Zayn raises his hands in the air. “Relax, Haz. I ain’t going to kill him in his sleep. I don’t particularly want to suffer your wrath afterwards.”

A small smile breaks Harry’s preoccupied face, both because of Zayn’s statement and the nickname. 

“‘Haz’?” Harry asks through his small grin. “So you don’t entirely hate me?”

Zayn leans against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a vampire who’s been alive for centuries. Hatred is overrated.”

Harry snorts, and Zayn chuckles too, before his face breaks into a more serious expression. “No, I don’t hate you,” he answers Harry still. “Sure, I was completely bewildered at first, and then quite angry. But…” His hazel eyes fall on Louis. “I get it. Sometimes, we fall for who we shouldn’t fall for.”

Harry looks at his husband with a fond expression. Zayn doesn’t miss it, and he smiles at Harry.

“I know,” Harry answers, laughing a little. “Human Me should have run away as soon as I saw how insane and scary Louis’ life was.” He shakes his head to himself. “But I didn’t. I fell right into it. I fell right for him.” He shrugs, looking back at Zayn with a smile that says ‘what can I do now’.

Zayn answers him with a similar smile. “So… Married, eh? Liam told me Louis called you his husband.”

Harry grins. Zayn doesn't know if it’s because of his question or just the simple fact that Louis called him his husband. It’s as if after all these years… Yeah, Harry definitely, truly loves Louis.

“Well, technically we're engaged,” Harry corrects him. “Humans did make progress though… Maybe one day we’ll get officially married,” he adds thoroughly. Then his smile disappears as soon as it came when he looks back at Louis.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Zayn asks after a pause, his tone genuinely concerned. 

Harry stares down at Louis with worry. “If we manage to catch all these vampire souls, he will be.”

“About that,” Zayn starts, clearing his throat. Harry looks back at him. “Li, Niall, Babs and I managed to kill twenty of them. Perrie is still locating the rest of them. They are not being very subtle. They’re… Causing some troubles.”

Harry is not surprised. They’re talking about old vampire souls who were trapped in Hell for years.

“That’s twenty less already,” Harry says lightly, even though they are still not in the clear. “I should go with you guys, but I don’t wanna leave him without a warning.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Perrie says, appearing at the door and almost startling Zayn. She gives Harry a soft, reassuring smile. “Go. The faster we deal with this, the faster Louis will get better. I got you guys a list of some new locations I reckon some vampires are.”

Harry nods as Zayn takes the list.

Perrie’s right. Another vampire will make a difference. And she is efficient at her work. She’s an excellent witch, and who knows… Maybe they’ll manage to quickly get this over with.

Harry leans down to brush a kiss against Louis’ forehead. He and Zayn exchange a look, and in vampire speed, they leave for some soul hunting. 

**

When Harry comes back to the Armory with his friends in the morning, Perrie is at the door as soon as they enter. He doesn’t need for her to speak to guess by her face that something is wrong. 

“What happened?” he asks dreadfully as Perrie promptly leads them upstairs to the guest room where Louis resides in. 

“He asked me for some papers so I gave him. And then I left like, five minutes max to keep locating the other souls. But when I came back…” She stops in front of the door and throws one last concerned look at Harry before she opens it. 

Louis is sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, surrounded by countless of paper sheets. You can barely see the wooden floor anymore.

Louis doesn’t even look up at the intrusion, seeming too engrossed as he writes things down with a black marker. Harry slowly walks to him, kneeling by his side. It appears that Louis doesn’t register his presence, and instead keeps focusing on his task, frantically scribbling. Harry takes in sight of the pages, there are words and sketches of various shapes but Harry doesn’t understand what this is and Louis still won’t stop writing, his movement fast and unstoppable. 

“Louis,” he says weakly, hating to see Louis in this state. 

Louis’ eyes briefly meet Harry’s and then his face contorts in a grimace as he winces in pain. Harry’s hands automatically fly to steady Louis, to anchor him. He wishes he could take Louis’ pain away. 

“What’s happening to him?” Barbara asks from the doorway, and Harry looks over his shoulders to see the same concerned and confused expression on his friends’ face. 

He sighs pityingly and bites down on his bottom lip when Louis winces in pain again. Harry feel so fucking powerless. 

“It’s…” He coughs, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “His brain is full of visions. I told you, he still got a mystical connection to all those vampires who escaped the Phoenix Stone. So it’s making him a little bit…”

“Loony?” Niall suggests with a wince. 

“I’m right in front of you,” Louis groans, throwing the group an annoyed look. But his expression softens when he looks at Harry. They immediately link their hands together. “Please tell me you bring some good news. I can’t take this.” 

Harry closes his eyes briefly and squeezes his hands. “I’m sorry. We’re doing everything we can.”

“I should have never suggested to destroy that stone,” Barbara murmurs, but loud enough only for Harry to hear her. He hopes Louis doesn’t, but the latter doesn’t throw her any remark, so he probably didn’t hear her. Or he chose to ignore her. Harry bites back a comment, because what’s done is done.

“I made some progress on my own,” Louis says suddenly, scooping up a dozen of pages he was scribbling on a few seconds ago. “A list of names and places I think some of the souls are. I only catch some visions, but I’m familiar with the country so I’m pretty sure of my information.” He shrugs and lets out a pained sound. 

Harry tightens his grip on his hand. “It’ll help a lot, thanks Lou.”

“Yes, it will,” Perrie says soothingly. “I’m gonna work on some more location spells.”

“You do that,” Liam tells. “We’re gonna get them.”

Harry glances at his friend and it’s so weird to concede the fact that Louis and all his friends are really in the same room right now.

And…. You know, also that a few hours ago, both camps wanted to kill each other, and now they’re helping each other. Harry just hopes that once everything is done, they’ll accept Louis.

Louis groans and only briefly looks up at Liam to say, “Get to work, Payne.”

Liam grins in response and nods, and once again the group leaves Louis and Harry alone. 

“Do you need anything?” Harry asks Louis. “Can I do anything?” 

Louis shakes his head, and sighs deeply. He seems worn out, his eyes bleary and red. The hours of sleep he caught earlier are gone and he needs to rest more, but not whilst there are still many vampire souls out there. 

“Just hold me,” he whispers to Harry, and Harry has never reacted to a demand so fast.

He sits more comfortably on the floor and pulls Louis closer, arms wrapping around Louis’ waist as Harry holds him close in a tight hug. He kisses Louis’ sweating temple and just rests his nose against Louis’ cheek, closing his eyes. He feels Louis relax against him, and Harry, after all these years, has never felt like this. Like this was Home, where it was meant to be, in Louis’ arms.

“Harry,” Louis says eventually, breaking the silence. Harry hums. “This is my last life, you know.”

Harry pulls his face away in shock, as if he just got a jolt. Louis’ rueful eyes meet his. “Why would you—” Harry starts, but he can’t finish his sentence. His heartbeat is beating fast suddenly, and at any moment now it could burst out of his chest. 

Louis takes a long deep breath. “If… If your friends don’t manage to catch everyone in time. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take the pain any longer…” he confesses in a whisper. “If I d—”

“No,” Harry cuts him off. He knows where this is going, and he doesn’t like that. “Don’t say that.”

Louis closes his eyes and exhales. “I’m tired of this, Harry… I can’t do it anymore…” 

“Louis…” Harry breathes out, his eyes welling up.

Louis leans in, hugging Harry. His fragile chin rests on Harry’s broad shoulder, and his breath tickles Harry when he speaks into his ear. “Two hundred and sixteen years is a very long time… I’ve had a good run.”

Harry shakes his head, pulling away. “Don’t talk like that. You are not going to die on me, not now, not ever.”

Louis looks at him with a wan smile. “I want to be with you for how long I’ll have with you. Please, will you be with me till the end of life?” he whispers, the words he said to Harry a long time ago, when they got engaged under the stars.

At that time, “life” has seemed so promising, so long. But Louis meant his human life, and they both knew Louis’ life, despite his longevity he was granted with, was limited.

Unlike Harry’s.

Harry stares at him with a troubled vision, feeling all choked up. “And I want to be with you forever.”

Harry watches as tears fill Louis’ eyes, but before Harry can say anything else, Louis leans in and kisses him gently, yet ardently. His hands burry in Harry’s hair, holding him closer as Louis breathes in against his mouth before pulling away. They stare at each other, the air hot around them and Louis brings Harry’s mouth on his again, more fervently. 

But then Louis pulls away abruptly with a whimper, his eyebrows pinched and eyes firmly shut. 

“Louis?” Harry asks, cupping Louis’ head in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks to somehow ease the pain although he knows it’s useless. 

A groan is drawn out of Louis as he curls on himself, hissing. Harry watches in worry and helplessly. And then, Louis’ eyes fly open and widen considerably. 

“What is it?” Harry asks, recognizing the look of utter dismay on his husband’s face. 

Louis’ glassy eyes focus on his, and in one exhale he shakily whispers one single familiar name.

“Ambrose.”

**

It’s only around one in the afternoon that Louis finally gets some sleep. Ambrose kept him up, but he still passed out from exhaustion. Harry is glad, because Louis needs his rest. But Harry himself? He can’t bring himself to get some sleep.

Barbara and Zayn aren’t asleep either, they’re off somewhere in North Carolina and South Carolina respectively, on a killing spree. Liam is in in Tennessee and Sophia in Indiana.

From now on, everyone is gonna travel the states and get rid of the former Phoenix Stone residents.

Little by little, each day, the list of vampires to put down decreases, but Harry’s worries only get worse.

Ambrose had been the worst vampires Louis had had to deal with, and no doubt the vampire is dying to get his revenge.

Harry needs to protect Louis at all costs, and every solution is taken into consideration.

**

When Louis wakes up one day around midday, Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed. He watches adoringly as Louis’ eyes blink open, the way he scrunches his nose and rubs at his eyes. It’s only a good sign that they’re all doing a good job, since Louis’ visions have simmered down a little. At least he got some sleep. 

Louis’ droopy eyes find Harry’s face, and immediately smiles in greeting. His face lights up, and even though he still looks drained, the bags under his eyes are gone. He looks beautiful. 

Harry’s hand goes through Louis’ hair gently while he gathers the strength to address the subject that kept Harry up all night. 

“What is it?” Louis asks when he notices Harry’s contemplative expression. “Has something happened to your friends?”

The question brings a soft smile to his face, because a few days ago Louis would have done anything to kill these people. But that was before he knew.

“No, they’re fine. They’re making progress.”

Louis squints his eyes but nods. “Good. Then what is on your mind, dear husband of mine?”

Harry chuckles heartily. “I…” He clears his throat. “I was thinking of what you said last time. How this is your last life…”

Louis’ face becomes somber. “It is.”

Harry licks his lips, dread seizing him. But his determination and desire to protect Louis overcome everything else. “What if… What if it isn’t?”

Louis’ face crease, incomprehension showed on his face. “What do you mean?”

Harry stops the nibbling of his bottom lip after drawing blood, and takes a ragged breath. “What if I turned you?”

The suggestion is welcomed by a silence, Louis’ reaction only betrayed by the way his mouth hangs open and his eyes widen. 

“What if you couldn’t die?” Harry rushes, seizing Louis’ hand. He shakes his head in desperation as his eyes start burning. He can’t imagine a life without Louis in it. When he had to move on without Louis, it was Hell. “What if you became immortal like me?” Harry says breathlessly. “What if we finally got our forever?”

Louis takes a shaky breath, his eyes searching Harry’s face in astonishment. Then he finally speaks, his voice small, distraught. “You’re… You’re asking me to become what I fought my whole life?”

Harry lets out a choked, humorless laugh. He knew this was coming. “Would it be so bad?” he asks, tone almost begging. 

It wasn’t actually the first time Harry had proposed this. The first time he suggested it, he passed it as a joke. Louis had laughed, but only a little. The second time, Louis had categorically declined. Then a few months later he had left Harry. And so Harry never brought it up again, even after they reunited. 

“You wouldn’t be burdened with this bloodlust anymore,” Harry quickly explains emotively while squeezing Louis’ hand. “And we’d be together forever. If it's the blood you’re worried about, I— I can help you with it, like you did with me. You wouldn’t have to hurt anyone, you control your killing urges daily, you’ll be able to control this. I’ll be by your side every step of the way. Please, Louis…” Harry’s voice cracks at the end when during all his monologue, Louis only blankly looking at him quietly. 

After an awfully long silence, Louis’ strained voice raises. “I can’t.”

Harry lets out the breath he was holding in without realizing, but he doesn’t pay attention to that. The only thing he is aware of is Louis’ hand leaving his, and the sound of his heart breaking into a million of pieces.

The tense moment between them is broken when Perrie knocks at the door, informing Harry of a new lead and he needs to take care of it because the others are too far away and busy. 

Harry nods tensely, his eyes and Louis’ not breaking eye contact. When Perrie leaves and is out of earshot, only then does Harry stand up, gaze still anchored on Louis. 

“I won’t let you die,” Harry says as a promise.

Louis doesn’t answer verbally, but even if his face expressed anything, Harry wouldn’t know. He swirls on his feet and goes as fast as his legs take him. 

**

“Is everything ok?” Perrie asks from behind Louis later in the day.

He looks over his shoulder, nodding.

Slowly, hesitantly, Perrie joins Louis to the balcony, leaning her elbows on the balustrade. “No more visions?” she asks with a sympathetic voice.

Louis holds back his scoff and shrugs, looking ahead of him. There’s a forest spreading as far as the eye can see. “Still got ‘em. Still hear the voices inside my head.”

Perrie makes a pained sound. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it must be like. But Harry and the others are doing everything they can. We can do this. We always do it.”

Louis turns his head, watching her curiously. “Did… Did you guys and Harry often do this kind of things before, then?”

Perrie chuckles lightly, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Well, Mystic Falls had their share amount of supernatural incidents. But we always pulled through. Hunter Tomlinson was a real challenge, though.”

Louis finds himself smiling at her. Then, hesitantly, he says, “I’m sorry for trying to kill you.”

A surprise laugh is drawn from Perrie as she looks at him incredulously. “Well, that’s certainly the first time one of our enemies has apologized for that.”

Louis frowns at her words. “I’m not the enemy. Not anymore.”

Perrie looks taken aback, before she widens her eyes. “No, of course, that’s not what I meant. We know you’re no longer the enemy. Harry trusts you. We trust you.”

Louis looks sullen, but he doesn’t say anything. He goes back to watching the woods in front of them. Then, “Was Harry happy?”

Perrie quietly stares at him a few seconds, and when he looks back at her with worried eyes, she nods. “He was. But somehow… We kind of always knew there was something missing in his life. He never talked about his past. Until last time. I’m glad he’s got you back. You… You two must have gone through a lot.”

“Yeah, we did.”

“You know… My grandmother used to tell me: ‘When two people are meant to be together, they’ll always find their way back to each other’.”

“I have no doubt we are meant to be together,” Louis confesses with a small soft smile on his face. “I love him. He’s the love of my life.”

Perrie smiles knowingly, tenderly. “He’s afraid of losing you again, though. Stop me if I’m intruding, but…” She pauses a second, her voice quiet as she continues, “I assume Harry asked you if you wanted to be turned?”

Louis looks at her in surprise. “How did you know?”

Perrie smiles bashfully, shrugging her shoulders. “I know him well. Maybe not as much as you do, though.”

Louis looks up at the sky. He’s quiet for a while, before he speaks up. “Before Harry came into my life, I was eager to die.” Louis catches Perrie’s surprised look, and he scoffs. “It’s evident you haven’t lived seven lifetimes beyond your own,” he says, not in a mean way. “That's what I never understood about vampires,” Louis confesses quietly, brows knitted together.

“They seek out immortality like it's some kind of gift. Everything that mattered to me… Love, family, happiness… I had all of that the first time, until it was taken away from me by a vampire.” Silence. Louis takes another breath.

“After that, I spent a long time longing for it again. When I met Harry… It was unexpected. But it was like a breath of fresh air… It was everything I had been wanting for, even though I didn’t know it the first time.” He smiles to himself, and Perrie’s lip curve upwards. She can’t even begin to imagine how it is between Louis and Harry, but one thing is clear: they love each other deeply.

“And then he was turned,” Louis says, interrupting her happy thought with an anguished voice. “I thought I had lost love, family and happiness all over again… But I let Harry be turned anyway. I knew by doing so, I just had offered him something I, didn’t — _never_ — wanted to have… Immortality.” Louis pinches the skin on his back of his hand a frown on his face. “Still, I didn’t let him die, and after that, I never considered getting the same gift… To live on forever with him. It wasn’t an option for me.”

Perrie processes everything in silence. Then, “What about now?”

Louis looks thoughtful for a moment, but doesn’t answer her.

Perrie doesn’t press it.

**

Louis wakes up to fingers brushing his hair. He opens his eyes, lazily blinking at Harry hovering over him, resting on one elbow while his other arm is thrown over Louis’ chest.

“Hey,” Harry whispers to him, brushing his thumb over Louis’ right eyebrow. 

“Hey,” Louis says back, voice still raspy from his slumber. It had taken him approximately eight hours to get some rest last night. The voices were still there, although they were much less subdued now that a majority of the vampires were dead. Harry and the rest of the team have been doing an incredible job these past few days, but Louis wished it was over already. He was so tired.

“Ambrose?” he inquires, but Harry shakes his head dejectedly.

“I still haven’t found him.”

Besides the voices inside his head, Louis couldn’t fall asleep because he was dreading Ambrose’s vendetta. He knew it, he _felt_ it. Ambrose’s thoughts were his, and Louis knew it was only a matter of time before Louis was found.

“I think he’s getting closer,” Louis whispers. 

Harry tightens his embrace around him. “I won't let him hurt you. _We_ won’t let him.”

Louis smiles weakly. “He's way older than you lot, and he's thirsty for revenge.”

Harry hums thoroughly, smirking a little. “Mmh, yeah, but there’s something he doesn’t have.”

Louis arches an eyebrow, mirroring his smile. “And what’s that?”

Harry’s emerald eyes stare unblinkingly into his own. “We are connected with a very strong bond, you and me,” Harry says, and Louis is suddenly taken back in time, that memorable night they got engaged. “That bond is love. Nothing will ever be difficult again as long as you are with me. He can’t take that away. So he can try, but he’ll fail.”

Louis lets out a strangled chuckle, lump in his throat. “I love you.”

Harry leans down, trailing a finger down Louis’ cheek as his eyes lower to Louis’ mouth. “I love you, too. Always, and forever.”

Cupping Harry by the neck, Louis connects their mouth together in one quick movement, and this time, no matter how hard the visions hit him, he won’t let them ruin the moment. 

Harry’s hand snakes around Louis’ waist and stays there, and Louis hauls Harry on top of him. They break the kiss for an instant, staring into each other eyes for reassurance and confirmation, before they’re back at it again, lust and love the masters of their next movements.

Their body melt together, bonded by one strong feeling: love.

**

 

It takes a few more days, but almost like a miracle, they end up killing almost everyone. Two hundred vampires that Louis had chased across the world, it took Harry and his friends (plus Barbara’s family members who work at the Armory) a week and a half. Well, Harry kept repeating to Louis that they would have never succeeded without Louis and his precise indications. 

However, of course, three vampires remain in the loose, including Ambrose.

Louis doesn’t know how, but somehow Ambrose managed to mask his sight, and so Louis is unable to locate him. God knows the vampire managed to find a witch to help him. Louis would like to say he is surprised, but he’s not. Ambrose has always been a resourceful creature. 

But the good side of this, nevertheless, is that Louis can finally get on his feet without being swept over by huge visions that make him stuck in bed. It takes him a lot to convince Harry to let him come with the group to track down the remaining vampires.

“No way,” Harry says for the third time. 

“Harry.” 

They’re towering over each other beside the kitchen island, Perrie watching them in both amusement and concern on the other side, from her stool. 

“No, Louis,” Harry tells him sharply. “I won’t let you step a foot out of this house. What if Ambrose is waiting for this exact opportunity to kill you? Barbara said the reasons he hasn’t gotten near this is house is because the Armory is protected.”

“Thanks to my protection spells,” boasts Perrie proudly, making Louis glare at her slightly. “Sorry, Lou,” she says, making Harry smile. He isn’t used to the nicknames and pet names. (Well, Perrie is the only one who uses them on Louis, but the others are warming up. Zayn sometimes shares some cigarettes with Louis, Harry’s seen it.) “But Harry’s right,” she regretfully says to Louis. “I think you should stay. You’re safer here.”

Louis groans, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. It’s so amusing that it draws out a gleeful chortle from Harry. Louis glares at him in response, but the corners of his mouth are lifted upwards in spite of himself. Then his expression turns serious, troubled. 

“Just promise me to be careful,” he whispers.

Harry wraps an arm around his waist, bringing Louis closer to him. “Always.”

**

One day later, ten hours after the group left, Louis is in the kitchen, preparing himself a cup of tea when the vision hits him. It’s not like the comforting visions like he had earlier, when Liam and Zayn triumphantly killed two out of the three remaining vampires. 

This time, the vision is from Ambrose’s eyes. And what Louis sees through his eyes leaves him horror-stricken. 

Because he sees Harry, forehead covered in blood as Ambrose holds him by the neck against a wall with a strong grip.

Louis doesn’t think twice, he drops his cup of tea and follows his vision. 

He failed to save Harry once, and he is not going to repeat this mistake. 

**

The vision leads Louis a few hours away in the middle of nowhere. He drove with Perrie’s car (he hopes she won’t be too mad about this) and he is now standing in front of an abandoned factory in Memphis. Louis doesn’t know if Ambrose picked the place on purpose, but Louis bitterly finds the situation ironic.

With a glare at the output building, Louis slams the driver door shut and marches resolutely towards it. The interior is like the exterior, falling apart but is cluttered with objects everywhere. The place is dim, chilly, and just utterly dingy. 

However, in the middle of the dusty abandoned room, is Harry. He’s hanging by the arms, wrists trapped in chains tied to the ceiling, his head inclined on the side, hanging low. He seems to be unconscious, and Louis has no doubt that Ambrose probably snapped his neck to knock him out, before restraining him. 

Louis should know better than run to Harry without examining the room beforehand. But he doesn’t care. He runs to Harry’s side as fast as he can, and he only has time to cup his husband’s face in his hands that a voice comes out of the darkness. 

“My, my. You’re too easy, Louis.”

Louis’ nostrils flare in anger, and he slowly turns around to face the source of the voice.

Ambrose is standing a few meters away. He’s still as tall as Louis recalled, and still as thin as a rake. There’s still that constant scar on his face. His silver eyes are flashing at Louis with delectation, and there’s something darker in his gaze than there was before. Maybe it’s the fact that he was trapped in a personal Hell for centuries, and he probably concocted a plan to get his revenge one day.

And the day has finally come.

Ambrose simply reacted an old scenario that happened a while ago when Louis trapped Ambrose’s lover and used her as bait. Ambrose had come, of course. Just like Louis just did with Harry. 

Louis clenches his fists, glaring at the pale vampire. “I would say it’s nice to see you, but we both know that would be a complete lie.”

Ambrose’s mouth twitches. “Indeed.” He takes a single step forward, but Louis doesn’t budge. “That’s funny. When I turned your precious little human into what you hated the most, I thought you would have killed him. Turns out you changed your course.”

Louis watches as Ambrose takes another step forward, a devilish smirk still present on his cadaverous face.  “I always enjoy ruining your plans, even if you were trapped away and you did not see it.”

Ambrose’s smug expression falls, his mind probably reminding him of unpleasant memories. “You are right,” he finally says to Louis. “Turning him into a vampire was too kind of me.” Another wicked grin appears on his face. “Instead, I guess, I’ll just have to rip his heart out.”

Louis exhales shakily but straightens his shoulders. “Not if I kill you first,” he says, repeating the words he said to the monster a few centuries ago. 

Ambrose’ grin broadens mischievously, and then he flings himself at Louis with a screech. 

Louis pulls out his Phoenix Sword he retrieved from Barbara's stuff, thrusting it in the air. Ambrose immediately avoids it, leaping out backwards with a groan. Louis had taken the sword in a hurry before leaving. Without the stone, the sword is just a regular blade and can't kill a vampire when stabbed in the heart, but it’s still a weapon that Louis intends to use in order to protect him and Harry. 

Ambrose hisses, narrowing his eyes at Louis. “I’m gonna kill you with that sword. I heard you were on your last life.”

Louis controls his hands so that they don’t shake, but Ambrose’s words still get to him. He doesn’t know how the vampire knows about that, but after being the one who killed Louis the most, Louis has no doubt Ambrose is gonna enjoy killing him again, especially if this time it’s for good. 

Louis lets out a growl and jumps on the vampire, wielding the sword. Louis hasn’t fought in a while, and he can feel it. Every time he resurrected, he used to gain strength from the vampires he defeated and sealed in the stone. But now they are all dead for good, and there is no stone, he feels like his strength has drastically diminished. Still, he won’t let be beaten by this monster.

He manages to only scratch Ambrose’s arm, who glares at Louis. He goes to grab Louis by the arm, but Louis reacts quickly and throws him into the nearby wall. Ambrose collapses to the floor with a groan. He quickly gets to his feet, just as Louis lunges at him. But Ambrose’s hands must have found an object, because suddenly something collides so hard against Louis’ head he spins backward and lands on the floor. His sword slides down a few meters away, and Ambrose chuckles delightedly when Louis crawls over to grab his weapon.

Ambrose towers over him, but before he can do anything, Louis concentrates all his force in his legs and hits Ambrose so hard that Louis hears the bones break. Ambrose falls backward with a howl and Louis quickly rises to his feet, grabbing the sword on the floor.

The vampire is still on the floor when Louis approaches him. He doesn’t think twice and goes to stab him, but then Ambrose kicks the blade out of his hand, sending it fly away. He then promptly kicks Louis in the stomach, and the latter staggers backward with a strangled gasp. However, he swirls around so that he falls face-first onto the floor. His hands make contact with the ground and he propels himself from the ground, standing to his feet once again. Ambrose looks unimpressed. 

“I’m gonna enjoy killing you, maggot,” Ambrose hisses. 

Louis glares at him, and since he lost his sword he only has options to use his body. He throws himself at Ambrose and they fist-fight. Louis quickly gains the upper hand, and he wastes no time, breaking Ambrose’s arms and making the vampire scream in pain. 

Louis’ eyes spot a wooden board on the floor, and quickly grabs it, thanking his father in Heaven from the extra help. He stands above Ambrose, who’s wincing in pain, looking at Louis icily. His eyes darken when he spots the weapon in Louis’ hand. It would only take a stake in the heart for Ambrose to be gone. 

“I believe that’s my line,” Louis muses with a smirk, rearing up the board, ready to stab the vampire. “It was nice seeing you, Ambrose.” And then he thrusts his arm forward, ready to strike. 

But before he can do so, something plunges into Louis’ stomach.

Louis lets out a strangled gasp as he immediately tastes blood on his tongue. 

As if on cue, in terribly synchronization, just as Louis is unable to scream in pain, Harry is awake and does it for him. 

“No!” 

Louis just manages to lift his head, meeting Augustus’ gaze standing in the entrance of the factory. Augustus’ eyes are wide open, frantic, and reflect so many emotions that Louis knows too well. Fear, anger and desperation. 

But he can’t dwell over it, because then his legs fail him and he collapses to the ground, his sword still piercing his skin as Harry screams his name once again, the sound of chains rattling as Harry struggles to break free. 

Louis closes his eyes briefly, trying to catch his breath, but the wound in his abdomen is too painful, too fresh. He vaguely registers Augustus rushing to Ambrose’s side, helping him to get to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Harry yells, probably to Augustus. 

“I’m sorry, Harry,” the vampire answers regretfully, and Louis thinks it’s sincere. “But I won’t let your lover kill mine. Not again.”

Louis tilts his head to the side, his cheek meeting the cold and dirty floor. He watches as Harry’s face grapples with understanding before being replaced by distress.

Louis is too scared to be surprised by the discovery of Ambrose’s new lover. Between the time Louis killed Ambrose’s ex-lover and the death of Ambrose, a lot of things probably happened. So it’s no surprise Ambrose might have found someone else. And years ago, Louis took Ambrose away from that someone else by killing him. And now that someone else wants his revenge. Augustus wants his revenge.

Augustus’ gaze falls on Louis on the floor, his frenzied eyes glaring at him.

Great. Now Louis has two vampires that want his death. 

“No, Augustus, don’t do it,” Harry yells, his tone pleading. “Please!”

But Augustus ignores him, and his sullen face breaks, a dark smirk on. “What do you think, Ambrose?” he muses, tone teasing. “We let him bleed on the floor, or is that too kind of us?”

Ambrose pulls the sword out from Louis, drawing out a scream from the Hunter. “You missed,” he only comments, tone bored. He plays with the sword in his hands a moment before focusing his dark gaze on Louis. “I never miss.” And then, he raises the weapon, ready to strike. 

“Neither do I,” a familiar voice says, the words also feeling familiar.

Ambrose swirls around, and Louis sees something fly, too fast for his human eyes. 

“NO!” Augustus’ plaint echoes into the building as Ambrose falls to the ground, a piece of wood planted right through his heart.

At the doorway stands Liam and Barbara, armed with wooden weapons. Louis guesses Liam threw the stick, and it’s ironic that he just saved Louis when a few weeks ago he was killing Louis.

Before Augustus moves, Zayn has appeared next to him, hands to his throat. Louis hears a creaking sound and Augustus collapses. Louis lets out a strangled chuckle, suddenly feeling light, as if he’s floating. 

“Louis!” Something, no, _someone_ , shakes him by the shoulder, disturbing his slumber. “Louis, don’t you dare close your eyes!” The person sounds alarmed, and it’s in complete contrast to how Louis is feeling right now. He feels… good. He feels like something has been lifted from his shoulders. He realizes it’s because all the vampire souls have finally be caught, and his job is done. He is done, with all of this.

“Louis, fucking open your eyes!” Two hands cup his neck, thumbs brushing his cheeks, and only when his face is suddenly being shaken does Louis open his eyes. 

“Louis, tell me what to do.” Harry. It’s Harry’s voice. But unlike Louis, he isn’t sounding like someone feeling good. His shrill voice sounds alarmed, shaky and pleading. “Louis!” Louis’ eyes flutter shut for a second before he opens them again, and he’s not sure, because his vision is blurry, but he thinks Harry is crying. 

“Let me save you, please,” Harry cries, voice broken. “Please, I don’t want to lose you.” His fingers brush his face, his hair, his neck. “Please, please.” One of Harry’s hands presses the wound on his tummy. “I chose you, forever,” Harry whispers, his face close to Louis’. “Stay with me forever,” he breathes out shakily. 

Even in his dying moment, Harry is letting Louis choose to live or die. Louis doesn’t think he could love Harry even more at this moment. But he does. He loves Harry so much, and he doesn’t want to leave him. 

There’s a saying that, before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. At that moment, Louis sees everything he’s lived, everything he holds dear and loves.

He sees human Harry standing with him in Battery Park, smoking his cigarette after asking for Louis’ lighter. He sees Harry again in the middle of a gory bedroom at a hotel, curious and undaunted. He sees many days spent in bed in their New York flat, Harry laughing as he covers his face with the sheet, hiding his blush after Louis complimented him. He sees vampire Harry laughing and looking at him the same way, years later, the moonlight reflecting on his face after they just sealed their union.

Louis met Harry and he found love, family, happiness…

And then Perrie’s words ring in his head.

_“What about now?”_

Now… Now he’s ready.

Louis doesn’t want to lose it all. He doesn’t want to lose Harry.

So with difficulty, he manages to find the strength to mutter two singles words.

“Do it.”

Harry stops moving his hands against his body, and there’s a short second where he stares at Louis with wide eyes, but the next second he acts fast, because he doesn’t need to be told twice.

His fangs fall free and pierce his own skin, and then he brings his wrist to Louis’ mouth, urging him to drink. Blood fills Louis’ mouth, Harry’s blood melting with his. He swallows everything Harry gives him, disregards the bitter taste that will soon become so mouth-watering.

He closes his eyes and sucks on Harry’s two wounds, taking everything he can just in case. He doesn’t feel the rest of his body, the beating of his heart is becoming an odd sensation suddenly, but Harry’s hands are anchoring him, holding him. Louis feels the lives of all the shamans leaving him, and even if it’s a loss, an unusual feeling after resenting all the hatred, he feels like he’s whole again.

The Hunter Louis Tomlinson dies, and the vampire Louis Tomlinson is born. 

**

Louis wakes up with a gasp, sitting up on the bed in a sudden motion. He’s back at the Armory, in the guest room that he spent so many hours in.

And just like every time he woke up, Harry is here. 

“Lou,” he calls out quietly, rushing at Louis’ side. He was sitting on a armchair near the bed, and he doesn’t even completely sit on the bed, only standing near it as if he doesn’t know if he can. “Lou, are you alright?” Harry asks with a small voice, tone worried. 

Louis licks his mouth, scrunching his nose at how dry it feels. No, not just his mouth, but his whole throat. He feels dehydrated, as if he hasn’t drunk in days. Maybe he hasn’t. He doesn’t know how long he stayed unconscious. Did he fall asleep on the bed? No, he certainly did not. He was… He wasn’t at the Armory. He was somewhere else. An abandoned place, a factory. Harry was there, too. And… Ambrose.

Louis looks at Harry with wide eyes, gasping. “What happened?” he asks, his voice hoarse. He ignores the fire in his throat. 

Harry looks at him carefully, with gentle eyes. “You don’t remember? It’ll come back to you in a moment, it’s okay.”

That makes Louis only frown in response. But true to Harry’s words, little bits of memories come back to him. Ambrose and Louis fought, while Harry was unconscious. Louis had the upper-hand until Augustus appeared and—

Louis lets out another gasp, shaking hands lifting his shirt. His skin is unscathed, with no trace of cut. It’s like Louis dreamed it. He frowns at his tummy as he recovers the rest of his memories. Liam and Barbara showed up and put down Ambrose, Zayn snapped Augustus’ neck and Harry…

Harry was at Louis’ side when he was bleeding, when life was leaving his body. Louis remembers fangs and he almost can taste the blood in his mouth again. 

_Blood…_

Harry’s eyes find his, and Louis feels an odd sensation under his eyes, and he thinks he knows why. If he looked at himself in a mirror, he would see black veins under his eyes.

Louis’ throat is constantly on fire, and he has trouble to form words. “I—” he tries to say, but Harry hushes him. 

“I know,” Harry tells him sympathetically. “I know what you want.”

Louis gapes at him, panting a little. His mouth is already watering, even before Harry hands him something. 

It’s a glass with a red liquid in it, and Louis is not stupid. He knows what it is.

“Human blood, provided by Perrie,” Harry informs with a small smile. “You need to complete the transition, Lou.” The end of his sentence is hesitant, as if he fears that Louis changed his mind and will ask him to let him die instead.

Harry had to witness Barbara’s dad being turned, except he had asked them to respect his wish: he did not want to complete the transition and wanted to die. Barbara was broken after that. Harry doesn’t know how he would react if Louis asked the same thing.

Louis must have stared at him too long, because Harry voices his worry aloud. “You… You’re still wanna do this, my love?” 

The pet name, the tenderness and concern in Harry’s voice is enough to snap Louis out of it. He nods slowly, and takes the glass with both hands. “Thank you,” he says to Harry, who nods in response. “No,” Louis clarifies, because of course Louis is not thanking Harry for the glass of blood. “Thank you for saving me.”

Harry blinks, and tears well up in his green eyes. “l’m sorry for condemning you to this life,” he whispers, the same words Louis said to him all these years ago when Harry was in that position himself. 

Louis laughs tearily, because the irony of it all. He shakes his head and holds out a hand. Harry takes it and _finally_ sits on the bed with him. 

“I wouldn’t want another life,” Louis tells him sincerely. “I told you. All I want is you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, really.”

Harry smiles, and a tear rolls down his left cheek. “I want you forever.”

Louis smiles broadly, the wrinkles by his eyes appearing. “And you have me forever.”

Harry stares into his eyes, full of love and relief. He looks at him as if he can’t believe they’re here, that it’s finally over. That they’re finally having their forever. Louis knows the feeling. 

“What made you change your mind,” Harry asks quietly, as if afraid of disturbing the night. Or maybe it’s for Louis’ comfort. They know by experience that a vampire in transition needs some tranquility, and that emotions are amplified, all over the place. Maybe that’s why Louis is feeling so overwhelmed right now. But with Harry by his side, he knows he can go through this. 

“I—” Louis stops himself, and inhales deeply a moment to sort out his thoughts. “I thought I had lost you once. Then I voluntarily left you. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, after turning you into a vampire. And then I got you back, and we were separated again.” Louis looks at his lap, his hands still cupping the glass. He wants nothing more than soothe his thirst, but first he needs to lay out his feelings.

“When we miraculously found each other again, a few days ago… I— I promised myself I would never let anything separate us again.” He looks up, right into Harry’s glossy eyes. “Not even death. I want you forever, too. I love you, Harry Styles.”

Harry’s face breaks into an enormous smile, his cheeks glistening with tears. “I want to be Tomlinson,” he says suddenly. “We should get married.”

Louis bursts into laughter, his stomach almost hurting him. He doesn’t even care. He tugs Harry closer, and kisses him deeply. 

Louis is dead, or should he say undead? He’s a vampire, a night creature that he’s fought his whole life. A creature like his soulmate, the love of his life. He’s a vampire, and yet he’s never felt more alive. 

And with Harry by his side, their forever starts now.

**Author's Note:**

> **HAHA. I scared you with that part where Louis almost let Harry die, didn’t I? And that part when Louis almost died? Okay, I’m a b*tch.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thoughts? I took too many months for writing this fic, so I'd really like to know your opinion, guys. Hope you enjoyed this.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
